Teenage Dirtbag
by katitabender
Summary: ser el menos popular de la escuela te da muchas desventajas, como no poder estar cerca de la chica que quieres, mucho menos si ella es la mas popular del colegio. Pero ser un adolescente basura no es tan malo, al menos eso descubrio Aang.
1. Primer dia de clases

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE…**

Este es un proyecto que ya tenía pensado desde hace un tiempo y hasta ahora me ha dado el valor de publicarlo. Será muy corto, constará de uno capítulos. Está inspirado en la canción "Teenage Dirtbag" de Wheatus y si no la han escuchado entonces háganlo. La rola es muy buena y divertida.

Sin más les dejo…

* * *

**TEENAGE DIRTBAG**

**Por **

**Katitabender.**

**Capitulo#1: Primer día de clases**

El colegio real de los cuatro elementos abría sus puertas nuevamente a los jóvenes de todas las cuatro naciones que querían ser educados en esta magna casa de conocimientos. Ahora por cada lugar del instituto había un joven riendo, un amigo encontrado, un sueño por realizarse y claro, una nueva experiencia escolar.

Los nervios del primer día de clases se encarnaron en la piel de Aang mientras entraba a su vieja escuela. El había estado recibiendo clases de aire control ahí desde hace tres años, pero ahora no solo volvía para aprender su elemento natal. Acababa de descubrir que era el avatar y por sus tutores había sido anotado en todas las otras clases de los elementos.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del pasillo mientras esperaba por sus amigos de toda la vida. Esperaba algún cambio en la forma de trato por los demás estudiantes del instituto pero, con el paso de los minutos descubrió que todo era normal; seguía siendo el invisible, poco notado, torpe y estudioso maestro aire de siempre.

Entonces un brazo lo sujetó duramente por el hombro.

-¡feliz primer día de clases!-comentó un joven moreno, algo animado y recio. Aang negó con la cabeza mientras su otro amigo mas callado se les acercaba.

-gusto de verte Sokka- contestó con una sonrisa- Zuko…

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-preguntó Sokka sentándose a la par de Aang de un brinco. Zuko rodó los ojos y contestó.

-normales… y al decir normales me refiero a: "sin nada de emoción"

-que no debería ser así-contestó el moreno enfáticamente.

-somos invisibles Sokka-replicó el avatar.

-Aang…- dijo agarrándole la cara- tu eres el avatar… todos deberían estar a tus pies.

Aang suspiró.

-Somos tan notados como la basura…

-de hecho- dijo Zuko enfáticamente- la basura es más notada que nosotros.

-Cierto-intervino inmediatamente Aang.

Sokka entonces se puso de pie y empezó a cantar esos discursos motivantes que al final no servían en nada y que después terminaba metiéndolos en problemas o peor "en el suicidio social". Siempre se le ocurría algo y siempre los tres quedaban en ridículo y pasando la peor vergüenza que un adolescente puede pasar jamás en la vida.

Lo único que Aang había captado esta vez del discurso solo fue una frase que Sokka acababa de decir: "me niego a no ser popular y notado este año. ¡Por los espíritus, soy guapo!" eso fue lo único del animado discurso que pudo haber quedado grabado en su cabeza. Siguió mirando los pasillos de la escuela con toda la falta de interés cuando vio aquellas puertas abrirse y la figura de un ángel aparecer.

Si, un ángel. No era nada más y nada menos que la hermana menor de Sokka. Su nombre es Katara y era, para su desgracia, la chica más popular del colegio. A su lado siempre estaba Suki, el amor platónico de Sokka desde hace más de dos años, pero en ese momento Aang no estaba para nada preocupado pensando en la relación amorosa de Sokka. Él solo pensaba en ella.

Su cabello suave, largo y ondulado volar con el viento, su cuerpo esbelto y escultural moverse debajo de esas túnicas finas que le quedaban por demás bien; su piel color moca combinar perfectamente con esos ojos azules tan hermosos, como el océano.

Sintió su mente volar a otro mundo y no era de menos que Sokka notará en medio de su discurso a Aang distraído; inmediatamente el moreno frunció el ceño.

-¿me estas poniendo atención señor "acabo de descubrir que soy el avatar"?

Y entonces volvió a la realidad- ¿eh… que?

-veo que no- dijo rodando los ojos-¿en qué pensabas?

-¿y todavía preguntas?- comentó Zuko con una sonrisa apuntando a Katara.

Sokka negó con la cabeza, triste por su amigo y se sentó a la par de él.

-Aang no es por nada pero…- hizo una leve pausa- no pierdas tu tiempo con ella. No se va a fijar en ti- comentó. Aang bajó la cabeza en la decepción y Zuko se dio una palmada en la frente por las palabras de Sokka.

Aang suspiró y apoyó su cara en su mano- ya lo sé ¿me lo tienes que recordar?

-si…- se encogió de hombros el moreno- para serte sincero… Katara se da cuenta de que existo porque soy su hermano si no… ahora imagínate tú…

-tienes razón- dijo Aang después de un tiempo- pero este es solo un estúpido enamoramiento de secundaria. Ya se me va a pasar.

-mas te vale amigo.

-chicos-habló Zuko después de un rato- llegaremos tarde a clases.

**XXXX**

**-**¿estás emocionada?- preguntó Suki a su amiga mientras se adentraban en la biblioteca escolar.

Katara se volvió a ver a Suki con extrañeza-¿emocionada por qué?

-el baile de bienvenida- comentó con un chillido.

-Ah… eso… me da igual-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo te puede dar igual?- preguntó la pelirroja anonadada- especialmente cuando serás invitada por él.

-¿Quién es él, Suki?

-Jet…

-¿él?

-no te hagas Katara. Jet ha sido tu sueño desde hace dos años y ahora te va a invitar al baile.

Katara rodó los ojos y agarró un pergamino de agua control que tenía que estudiar. Seguida muy de cerca por su amiga se fue a sentar a la mesa. Agarró una pequeña hoja, la alisó y empezó a hacer apuntes.

-¿Cómo no puedes estar emocionada?- preguntó de nuevo Suki mirándola de frente. Katara seguía sin hacerle caso viendo los dibujos.

La pelirroja dio un resoplido frustrado y le quitó el pergamino.

-¡oye, estoy leyendo eso!

-no hasta que me pongas atención.

Katara se reclinó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos- te escucho…

-Katara, Jet te va a invitar al baile.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-es un rumor a voces- se limitó ella- todos lo saben menos tú.

-Suki, te has dado cuenta de que la información que me has dado no es para nada confiable.

-¡Claro que lo es!- se defendió ella-¿y es obvio que te tiene que invitar?

-¿Por qué el tendría que hacer eso?- preguntó Katara ya algo cansada de su amiga.

-eres la más popular de la escuela y él es el más popular. Ustedes dos están destinados a ser…

-hablas como si fuera una profecía- se burló la morena.

-lo es Katara, lo es- dijo ella ensoñada- es el circulo de la vida. Las personas exitosas deben estar con personas exitosas.

-¿me podrías devolver el pergamino?

-no hasta que me escuches…

-¿no te escuché ya lo suficiente?

-no…

-bien- dijo Katara con un ademan de mano- sigue hablando… vos de la razón.

-Katara que debes ir con Jet al baile. Ustedes, como ya dije antes, se pertenecen. No son unos renegados sociales como ellos- y diciendo eso apuntó a una mesa donde estaban Toph, Mai y un chico llamado "El Duque". Los más raros de la escuela.

-que sean diferentes no significan que sean renegados- comentó Katara muy molesta.

-si lo son- replicó Suki- son raros y callados y…

¡Basta!- la cortó Katara- que esa chica Toph es compañera de escritorio en literatura y me agrada…

Suki agrandó los ojos-¿Qué?

-solo dame mi pergamino- dijo la morena con voz cansina.

-te lo daré hasta que me entiendas.

-Suki, si te prometo que iré con Jet al baile si me lo propone ¿me darías el pergamino?

La joven asintió solemnemente.

-bien lo haré.

La vista de Suki se iluminó y se abalanzó sobre Katara.

-eres genial amiga. Será una cita doble… tú con Jet y yo con Harú.

Katara negó con la cabeza, algo divertida y siguió haciendo los apuntes que Suki había interrumpido.

**XXXX**

-¿la vas a invitar entonces?- preguntó Harú a su mejor amigo Jet mientras ambos hacían ejercicios en el patio. Un montón de niñas se paseaban por donde ellos y les daban miradas coquetas.

-por millonésima vez- contestó el alto y fornido joven- ¡sí!

-bueno… yo invitaré a Suki.

-¿de verdad te gusta esa guerrera?

-Mmm- se quedó pensativo el joven de pelo largo- para pasar el rato ¡sí!

Jet negó con la cabeza y siguió con sus calentamientos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harú, consternado- ¿acaso Katara no es para pasar el rato?

Jet negó con la cabeza.

-me preocupas amigo.

-como te lo explico Harú- dijo el joven después de un rato- yo soy muy popular… pero para ser el macho alfa de la escuela debo dominar a la reina alfa…

-pero si tu ya eres el macho dominante- comentó Harú después de un tiempo.

-a mi me importa Katara y estos años de indiferencia de su parte me han hecho daño. Pero yo sé que ella me quiere- dijo después- el hielo duro que ella lleva por capa, va a caer.

**XXXX**

-¿Aang, que clase tienes ahora?- dijo Sokka intentando comparar horarios.

-Mmm… déjame ver…- dijo Aang- tengo clase de arte.

-oh… yo tengo literatura con Zuko. Te veré en el cambio de hora.

-Claro- dijo Aang y con un ademan de mano se despidió de Sokka.

Entró al salón donde se impartía la clase de pintura y colocó sus pertenencias a su lado. Miró el lienzo ante él, los pinceles y las acuarelas, todo perfectamente acomodado en su mesa de trabajo

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de alumnos; entre ellos estaba la niña gótica de la escuela Mai y la psicótica hermana de Zuko, Azula. El salón entero se llenó bueno, casi todo, solo quedaba un lugar vacío a la par de él.

La maestra de arte entró y les dedicó una sonrisa alegre. Pero antes de que empezara a hablar se escucharon pisadas en el pasillo. Alguien se acercaba corriendo.

-perdone…- dijo la persona con voz cansada- se me ha hecho tarde ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Katara- dijo la maestra, para nada estaba enojada. Aang entonces levantó la vista- Hay un asiento disponible justo en la parte de atrás.

La morena asintió y después de 20 segundos ya estaba sentada a la par de Aang. El joven se aturdió completamente y dejó su mirada fija en ella. Katara se percató de esto y le dio una sonrisa.

-¡Hola!-exclamó ella. Después volteó a la clase y él volvió a ser invisible.

Pero en ese momento solo una cosa se debatía en la mente de Aang

"Me habló"

* * *

**N/A:** ¿les gustó? Ojala sí, pero espero que cualquier sugerencia me la hagan saber, estoy abierta a las criticas. Espero me dejen Review de esta historia. Hasta la próxima actualización.

KATITABENDER.


	2. ¿Baile proximamente?

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE NI DE CHISTE**

Para los que esperaban el segundo capítulo ¡aquí está!

No tardaré mucho en estarlos publicando porque llevo escrito varios capítulos de esta trama que solo constará de uno capítulos, aun no me decido. Si el primer capítulo les gustó ¡Genial! Ojala este cause el mismo impacto.

* * *

**Capitulo #2: ¿Baile próximamente? Escoge a la persona adecuada**

-amigo… ¿tú y ese cuaderno otra vez?- gritó Sokka a Aang mientras este ultimo afanado con una pluma y tinta realizaba pincelazos precisos en las páginas. Sokka rodó ojos e intentó quitarle el cuaderno al maestro aire. Aang no lo permitió.

-¿pero y que es lo importante de ese cuaderno que siempre cargas contigo?- curioseó Sokka-¿acaso no me dejaras verlo?- luego sus ojos se dilataron notablemente- ¡Pervertido!- gritó- ¿Qué suciedad tienes ahí?

Aang se escandalizó- ¡exagerado! Te lo he dicho una y mil veces, es personal por eso no puedes verlo- Sokka iba a agregar algo mas pero Aang lo paró en seco- y no Sokka, no son cochinadas.

Terminando de decir esto metió el tan apreciado objeto entre sus otras pertenecías. Se quedaron un momento callados esperando de manera ansiosa a Zuko. Este último venía con el rostro algo entristecido y chocó su cara contra el banco una vez que se sentó.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Aang, visiblemente preocupado.

-¿vieron ya la pizarra de anuncios?

Sokka y Aang negaron con la cabeza.

-pues…- comenzó Zuko- a partir de mañana se distribuyen las entradas para el baile de inicio de curso.

Sokka sonrió, Aang miró hacia abajo.

-¿y eso te entristece?- preguntó el moreno extasiado- ¡es a mejor noticia que me has dado!

Después de varios minutos de ensoñación Sokka volteó a sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida. Ambos estaban distraídos viendo a la mesa como si tuviera algo interesante. Aang hacia círculos con sus dedos en la superficie y Zuko, pues Zuko solo observaba lo que Aang hacia con sus manos.

-¿pero qué ocurre?- preguntó de nuevo.

-el baile, eso ocurre- contestó Aang.

Sokka se cruzó de brazos- ¡chicos! No hay que deprimirse, desde mañana buscamos pareja, ¿entendido?

-¿y tú crees que alguien nos hará caso?

-¡pues por supuesto que si!- exclamó. Zuko y Aang seguían sin sonreír- no me digan que no han pensado en nadie…

Miró a Aang.

-pues…

Miró a Zuko.

-bueno… de hecho… hay alguien…

La cara de Sokka brilló de emoción, Aang se reincorporó con interés. La cara de Zuko se puso roja de vergüenza.

-¿y bien?- se desesperó Sokka- habla…

-pues… estaba pensando…- decidió tomar una postura digna ante sus amigos- estoy pensando invitar a Mai.

La cara del maestro aire brilló de alegría por su amigo mientras que la de Sokka claramente mostraba desaprobación.

-No bromees Zuko, no puedes ir con ella- susurró, Mai estaba a pocas mesas de ellos.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿todavía preguntas?- se escandalizó- es rara y gótica y…

-a mi me parece interesante…- respondió el maestro fuego encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿interesante?- preguntó Sokka apuntando discretamente a la joven- ¿Qué cosa interesante puede haber en eso?

Los tres jóvenes con cautela y disimulo a la chica a pocas mesas de ellos. Mai, como era de esperarse estaba vestida con un conjunto largo y rojo sangre con negro, en sus ojos abundaba una gran sombra negra y su piel estaba extremadamente pálida. Como era de esperarse ella no mostraba ni emoción ni amistad y en sus manos en ese momento tenía una pequeña cuchilla que clavaba en la mesa una y otra vez. A Sokka e incluso a Aang les dieron escalofríos.

-¿ves…?

Zuko negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando.

-aunque creo que diría que no si la invito, nunca hemos hablado realmente, solo sé que se lleva con mi hermana.

-¡y mejor!- enfatizó Sokka- estamos saliendo del fondo de la tabla de popularidad, no quieres, por culpa de tu cita, volver a caer ahí…

-pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo con que Zuko quiera invitar a Mai?- preguntó Aang- todos tenemos diferentes personalidades, no es correcto poner parámetros sobre donde o con quien debo estar…

Sokka entonces dejó caer la barbilla, estupefacto.

¡Oh no! ¿Tu también?- gritó- no me salgas por favor con que quieres invitar a Smellerbee.

Aang y Sokka voltearon a ver a la niña que vestía como hombre y que en ese justo momento hurgaba su nariz afanadamente. Pero justo por donde estaba Smellerbee sentada pasó Katara platicando algo, al parecer importante con Jet. Este Último sonreía de manera confiada mientras Katara simplemente mostraba sonrisas discretas que exprimían el corazón de Aang y hacía gestos algo coquetos que mantenían algo ocupado a Jet.

A Aang casi se le sale la baba.

Sokka no había notado que a quien Aang le prestaba atención era a su hermana y aun mas escandalizado viendo la mirada perdida de Aang hacia donde estaba Smellerbee, añadió.

-el universo debe estar bromeando.

Y Aang por fin regresó de su estado y pudo prestar atención de nuevo a la joven que seguía afanada con su dedo y nariz.

Arrugó la cara.

-Sokka yo no pienso invitar a Smellerbee- dictaminó Aang- solo decía eso porque si a Zuko le gusta Mai, por mi está bien que la invite.

-¡ufff! Gracias a los espíritus- dijo Sokka aliviado pasándose la mano por la frente- prefiero que te siga gustando mi hermana a una de esas raras…- la cara de Aang se entristeció por un momento al recordar que ella estaba hablando con Jet- ¡Ya sé! Vamos a mi casa ahora mismo, mamá preparará ricos bocadillos e idearemos nuestro plan de chicas elegibles para el baile.

Sokka cogió entonces sus pertenencias y se levantó rápidamente. Zuko y Aang lo seguían de cerca. Justo salían del portón del colegio cuando escucharon una voz muy coqueta cercana a ellos.

Voltearon a ver a los pilares del portón donde estaba apoyada Meng de manera "sexi" y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Cómo era Meng? Pues ella era desaliñada, tenía más de tres tipos de alergias (al polvo, al polen y al sol) por lo que siempre caminaba enferma, tenía los dientes algo chuecos y el pelo totalmente desaliñado.

¿Y sus actitudes? Pues no de las mejores. En lo que respecte al tema Aang era una maestra del acoso y del desespero. Estaba obsesionada con el maestro aire en todos los sentidos. Lo asfixiaba. Aang siendo una persona tan buena había llegado al punto de gritarle y de esconderse en el baño de varones donde a ella no se le permitía entrada. Claro que esto no detuvo a Meng de intentar entrar una vez.

-Adiós Aang, nos vemos mañana- susurró dulcemente.

-adiós- contestó por ser cortés

Una vez lejos de ella Sokka susurró.

-y definitivamente Aang, a tu rara acosadora, descártala de tu lista de futuras parejas.

El maestro aire afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza.

**XXXX**

Toph se encontraba en el parque cercano a su casa practicando tierra control. Dominaba el arte perfectamente, en todos los aspectos. Controlaba cada postura con delicadeza y finura, definitivamente la mejor de todos sus tiempos.

Era conocida como la chica ciega, en primer lugar, poco femenina pues le gustaban las cosas de chicos y no de damas, y la de peor carácter en toda la escuela por su actitud colérica la mayoría del tiempo. A ella esas opiniones no le molestaban en lo más mínimo, mientras estuviera segura de quien era, no había de que preocuparse bueno… no completamente.

Algo en estos momentos inundaba su cabeza de una manera que hasta a ella le parecía desconcertante. ¿Cuál era el asunto? Nada más y nada menos que el baile escolar.

¿Cómo es que estaba preocupada por eso? Ni ella se explicaba el cómo. Lo único que sabía es que todo eso en su cabeza era un lio y que ese lio se demostraba con su forma en realizar la tierra control. Todo estaba descoordinado y en ese momento, la gran roca que sostenía en el aire demostró ser un gran problema que dejó caer con dureza al suelo causando que todo temblara.

Dio un suspiro agotado y se limpió el sudor de la frente con una mano, todo eso antes de que…

-¡Hola!

Volteó rápidamente, pero inmediatamente pudo identificar de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- reclamó.

-¡uyyy fiera!- dijo a tono de broma y levantando sus manos en son de paz- ¿practicabas tu tierra control?

-si- contestó secamente-y como sabrás no me gustan las distracciones…

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-yo solo…- contestó la persona con voz suave- sentí un gran temblor cuando pasaba de camino a mi casa y me detuve solo para ver que ocurría, ahora que se que eres tú me puedo ir en paz.

Toph sonrió un poco y sintió las vibraciones que emana su acompañante a su alrededor. También estaba sonriendo.

Después de otro rato.

-¡bueno!- declaró con ánimo- debo irme Toph. ¿Te veo mañana en literatura?

-si- contestó- hasta mañana Katara.

-¡Hasta mañana!- respondió la joven a la distancia.

Después de este breve receso mental Toph volvió a lo mismo que la atormentaba antes. Y ahora sin ánimos de hacer tierra control, no había otra cosa en que pensar. Ella estaba segura de que quería ir con ese alguien al baile pero… ¿el querría ir con ella?

¿Qué tal si quería ir con ella y no se atrevía a invitarla? ¿Debería invitarlo? Rápidamente se contestó "¡No!" una chica, sin importar cual sea su actitud o apariencia debe hacer eso, mas si es hija de nobles. Sería una puesta en ridículo a su persona.

Definitivamente esa no era una opción y aunque se reventara por saber qué es lo que esa persona pensaba debía aguantarse. Iba a seguir practicando su tierra control pero entonces los sirvientes de su casa llegaron a buscarla y no tuvo, ni más remedio que regresar con sus padres.

**XXXX**

-aquí está el jugo de frutas- dijo Kya a los tres jóvenes cómodamente sentados en los cojines de la sala de estar de la casa de Sokka. Kya era la madre de Sokka y Katara; muy parecida a su hija en algunos sentidos por lo que a Aang le gustaba observarla bastante. Sentía que era Katara tratándolo bien una vez.

Kya se quedó observando a los jóvenes con una sonrisa hasta que notó a su hijo mayor totalmente afanado en una hoja que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso, Sokka?- preguntó curiosa.

-lista de mis futuras candidatas para invitadas al baile escolar.

-¿a quién tienes?- preguntó Zuko.

Bueno…- comenzó Sokka- en primer lugar está mi amada Suki pero también tengo a Yue que, a pesar de ser muy bonita es muy callada, tímida y algo aburrida así que… aun no sé, tengo a Azula…- Sokka entonces calló cuando notó que sus dos amigos lo miraban de manera escéptica.

-¡mi hermana! ¿En serio…?

-se que no te llevas bien con ella Zuko y puede que esté loca pero es bonita….

Zuko se dio una palmada en la frente.

-y…- declaró triunfante el guerrero- en último lugar, al que no creo que vaya a recurrir en ningún motivo, tengo a Toph- contestó- pero como ya dije, no creo tener que invitarla… ¿tu a quien tienes Zuko?

-bueno…- dijo el guerrero- ya que has eliminado a mi primera opción que era Mai, ahora tengo a Ty Lee…

-la fácil- susurró Sokka con una sonrisa.

- como seguía diciendo…- continuo Zuko algo molesto por la interrupción- Ty Lee, Song…

-¡espera, espera! ¿Song?

-si- dijo el- ¿Qué hay de malo con ella, Sokka?

-Nada… solo que… ¿es la chica de la quemadura en la pierna?

-si… ¿Qué con eso?

-nada…

-Bueno…

Zuko se quedó mirando a Sokka con cautela y luego volvió su vista a la lista

-y tengo a Jin…

-¿y esa es la hiperactiva que habla mucho?

-¡si!- exclamó Zuko algo molesto- ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

-no hay nada…

-mas te vale.

Y entonces los dos fijaron su atención en Aang, quien había estado callado todo este tiempo y quien, escondía con algo de afán a sus candidatas a futuras parejas de baile. Aang tragó saliva sonoramente mientras miraba que sus dos amigos de toda la vida tenían toda su atención totalmente dirigida a él.

-¿y tú a quien tienes Aang?

-pues yo tengo a…- vio nerviosamente hacia su hoja al único nombre solitario en ella.

Sokka estaba a punto de preguntar hasta que la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió súbitamente.

-Katara, ¿ya regresaste?- Su hermana parecía molesta.

-¡no!- exclamó con sarcasmo- ¿Qué no ves que sigo en el colegio?

Sokka frunció el entrecejo- ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Muy graciosa hermanita.

-¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que recojas tu desorden!- Gritó a su hermano.

-hermana… ¿no ves que estamos en algo?- replicó molesto.

Katara ni siquiera se molestó en ver a su alrededor. Ella era la clase de chica que no perdía su tiempo en determinar a los perdedores amigos de su hermano. Y menos si eran como él. Ella solo tenía un objetivo, ese era el de reclamarle a su hermano lo que hacía mal.

-No, no veo…- contestó- ¿podrías por favor dejar tu ropa interior en otro lugar que no sea el baño?- se las tiró a la cara y Sokka se las quitó exasperado.

-si las vuelvo a ver ahí…- Katara se detuvo un momento- será mejor que no las vuelva a ver ahí…-

Mientras esto ocurría Aang aprovechó el lapso para borrar el único nombre que había escrito en su hoja. Lo tachó con esmero a fin que nadie supiera su desgracia. Rápidamente el nombre de Katara fue eliminado de la lista.

Katara entonces regresó a su habitación.

Sokka se sentó pesadamente en el cojín y escondió su ropa interior de la vista pública.

-¡Wow!- dijo Zuko.

-no entiendo cómo te gusta ella Aang- dijo Sokka después de un momento

-espérate Sokka que mi hermana es peor- declaró Zuko.

Sokka iba a intervenir con algo cuando Kya apareció con una gran sonrisa.

-¡chicos, la cena está lista!

Con ánimo renovado Sokka y Zuko marcharon a la otra habitación dejando a Aang atrás. Este ultimo aprovechó este momento para deshacerse completamente de la hoja en la que había escrito el nombre de Katara. Por precaución nada más.

* * *

**N/A:** esto es todo por ahora ¿Qué les pareció? Bien, regular, mal déjenme saber, sus críticas y sugerencias cuentan mucho, además de que los comentarios que dejan me suben un montón el ánimo.

Muchas gracias por leer para:

**Kabegami Amaterasu:** si, sé que es difícil creer que Aang, Sokka y Zuko no son populares, son muy lindos, los tres. Pero debemos admitir que la actitud de Aang en los primeros episodios de la serie no mostraba la actitud de un chico popular y pues Sokka a veces es algo torpe y de Zuko no tengo que agregar porque siempre tuvo actitud, creo que solo me divirtió que fuera así. Ojala nos sigamos leyendo… soy fanática de tu fic Windy rain y Montaña espíritu.

**Maryel Tonks: **pues Katara no es tan superficial, en esto pegaste en el punto. Pero Katara será de esas chicas que para mantener su actitud de popular se comportará mal a veces.

**Nieve Taisho: **tu comentario es fantástico, me alegra el día XD. Pues hay cosas que no te puedo garantizar con respecto al Tokka, pero te sorprenderás al final, créeme que sí. Yo sigo esperando las actualizaciones de tus otras historias, todas muy buenas… como que esta historia es lo opuesto a la tuya hahahaha XD. Gracias por la propaganda!

**Klan: **¡Gracias! Me gustó que pienses que la historia esta perfecta tal y cual está… muchas gracias, me halagas XD.

**Guest:** ¡Gracias! Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Nefertari Queen:** yo también me reí cuando escribí el final del primer capítulo… y ojala te haya gustado la canción de Wheatus, queda perfecta en algunas cosas con la historia. Tus nuevos Fics son buenísimos, los estoy leyendo todos. Te felicito XD.

**MaybisCall:** Gracias por tu comentario… se agradece mucho. Espero más noticias tuyas en el futuro. Nos seguimos leyendo XD.

Con esto me despido, hasta el fin de semana…


	3. Sal conmigo ¿si?

**NI AVATAR, NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

Tal y como lo dije, este fic se estaría actualizando rápido. Y pues… aquí me tienen. Me estoy tomando algo de mi tiempo para inspirarme en mis otras historias y escapar un poco del estrés de la universidad.

Ojalá les guste…

* * *

**Capitulo#3: Sal conmigo… ¿sí?**

-¿y cómo le va en la escuela a mi joven pupilo?- Preguntó Gyatso a Aang mientras servía dos tartas de frutas caseras que el mismo hizo y acompañaba el delicioso postre con dos tazas de humeante té de Jazmín. Ambos acababan de terminar una muy grande práctica de aire control en las afueras de su casa en Ba Sing Se.

Aang no contestó.

-parece que no tan bien…-comentó el anciano después de un rato.

Entonces Aang recordó que Gyatso era una de las pocas personas que lo entendía completamente, que lo apoyaban incondicionalmente y que además cocinaba como los espíritus. Sabía que podía pedirle cualquier consejo, y en verdad que en esos momentos, estaba necesitando uno.

-¿Gyatso…?- dijo dudoso.

-¿sí?

-¿alguna vez te enamoraste?

Gyatso, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo su té, casi se ahoga por la pregunta de Aang. La mayoría del tiempo su joven pupilo lo buscaría para sus problemas como avatar, el desligamiento espiritual, aire control… cosas así. ¡Pero le sale con esto! ¡Por los espíritus! Él era un experto en muchos temas, claro que lo era; pero en las cosas de romance se consideraba un verdadero fracaso, por eso era un monje. ¿Aang había olvidado eso?

-No- contestó sinceramente- no lo he hecho.

-entonces no podrás ayudarme en esto…

-puedo intentar…- Replicó el anciano.

-bueno…- el joven maestro aire entonces respiró profundo y continuó- ¿Cómo se corteja a una dama? Tú sabes… ¿Cómo para lograr que salga conmigo?

-yo no tengo experiencia en eso- dijo Gyatso con las manos en el mentón- pero si he escuchado… ¡de otros hombres!- enfatizó- que las flores, mirada segura, porte y sonrisa confiable ayuda… eso y además de no intentar presionarla.

Aang analizó todo lo dicho y bajó la cabeza con pesadez.

-parece que iré solo…- dijo hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Gyatso sonrió.

-¡vamos!- dijo el monje animando a su aprendiz- ¡no puede ser tan malo! Vamos a practicar.

Y media hora después Aang se encontraba de pie, algo rígido, los pies algo flexionados, su espalda un poco encorvada, su cabeza demasiado en alto y una sonrisa como que si lo estaban estrangulando.

Gyatso se rascó el cuello algo incómodo.

-No está mal mi pupilo pero…- entonces se acercó a Aang y empezó a acomodarle el cuerpo para que tomará elegancia y porte- Así…- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora Aang, saca pecho. Demuestra tu lado varonil.

Y Aang hizo eso pero, no pudiendo mantener el equilibrio, cayó bruscamente al suelo. El monje suspiró.

-esta será una muy larga noche…

**XXXX**

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, muy decidido, Zuko se dirigió a la oficina donde se estarían vendiendo las entradas para el "Gran Baile de Inicio de Curso". Estaba ansioso pues no hallaba el momento para ejecutar su plan. Este año si tendría pareja.

Cuando por fin llegó respiró profundo y entró. En la oficina se encontraba Suki y June, las encargadas de la organización del baile. Tragó grueso, las personas más odiosas de la escuela tendrían que atenderlo a él. Vaya ironía. Sokka estaría saltando hasta el techo del colegio en ese momento.

Suki, quien estaba riendo en ese momento, se puso totalmente seria cuando Zuko entró a la oficina. June también se calló y entonces se dispusieron a reparar al chico de pies a cabeza. Se rieron internamente; era un perdedor.

-si dime…- dijo Suki con voz dura.

-dos entradas para el baile de inicio de curso por favor.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo y no pudiendo más, rompieron en carcajadas.

-¿dos entradas?- logró preguntar June-¿para qué quieres tantas?

Zuko iba a contestar pero Suki no le dio tiempo.

-¿no es obvio June?- dijo irónicamente- seguro uno de sus amigos le ha mandado a comprarlas.

Ambas partieron en risas incontrolables de nuevo

El joven solo quería que lo tragara la tierra.

-en realidad… es para mí cita- contestó con un hilo de voz.

-¿tu…?

-¿una cita?

Y luego más risas.

-seguro una ciega ha accedido a ir al baile con el…- dijo la pelirroja.

-No creo que la chica Toph, ni ciega, tenga tan mal gusto- complementó June.

Más risas.

-¿me darán las entradas?- dijo una vez que se cansó.

-si- contestaron ellas- será divertido ver como otro tonto mal gasta su dinero.

-Son 5 piezas de plata- dijo June tendiéndole las dos entradas

Zuko les dio el dinero, tomó las entradas y se apresuró a salir con algo de su dignidad intacta. Justo en el umbral de la puerta logró escuchar a una de las dos jóvenes gritar.

-Suerte en el baile para ti y tu novia imaginaria- y luego más risas.

Zuko suspiró resignado y pensó _"podría haberme ido peor"._ Miró las entradas en la palma de su mano y sonrió _"ahora, solo me falta una cita"_

**XXXX**

Sokka caminó de manera apresurada hacia el patio a buscar a Yue. Ella debía estar en cualquier parte de ese lugar. Estaba algo deprimido por los acontecimientos pasados hace un rato de esa mañana cuando, al toparse con Suki en el pasillo, ella se rió de él y le dijo que no necesitaban más perdedores caminando por la escuela.

Le deprimía que Suki pensara eso de él, mas con lo enamorado que se encontraba de ella. Pero lograría conquistarla cuando fuera popular y la primera parte de ese plan recaía en Yue.

Al fin, después de unos 10 minutos de búsqueda, encontró a la joven pelo blanco largo, sentada en una banca de tierra con una sonrisa. Sokka entonces enderezó su espalda y mostró una sonrisa confiada. Se acercó a Yue.

-Hola- dijo.

-¡Hola Sokka!-saludó ella- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Mmm…- carraspeó. No podía mostrar inseguridad- bueno, yo quiero preguntarte si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile escolar ¿Qué dices?

Ella volteó a otro lado, nerviosa- ¡Wow Sokka!- dijo- realmente no esperaba esto…

Sokka entonces sonrió. Lo había conseguido.

-¿y bien…?- presionó él.

-bueno… es que… yo ya tengo una cita para ir al baile.

-¿una cita?- se molestó creyendo que ella había puesto esa excusa para no ir con él- ¿Quién es?

Ella iba a contestar pero una voz segura y varonil detrás de Sokka se lo impidió.

-Yue, te he traído tu jugo de frutas, tal y como me lo has pedido- la joven sonrió y tomó el vaso que traía un muchacho fornido, seguro y pelo negro. Después de unos segundos el joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sokka- ¿oh? ¡Hola Sokka! ¿Acaso me vienes a retar a otra lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?

-Hola Hanh- dijo algo molesto- no, no te vengo a retar a nada.

-mas te vale- se mofó el joven- nadie resiste tantas derrotas en su vida- después de un momento volteó hacia Yue- ¿nos vamos?

Ella sonrió.

-¡claro! Nos vemos Sokka…

El joven se quedó ahí como un estúpido hasta que a la distancia Hanh le gritó.

-por cierto… me saludas a tu hermana- y le guiñó el ojo.

Sokka ya estaba un poco molesto. Segundo intento de su lista, fallido. ¿Quién sigue ahora? Miró su lista. Azula… sonrió y se adentró de nuevo en la escuela. La encontró guardando los libros en el casillero. Se acomodó sus túnicas y avanzó hasta a ella.

-¿Azula…?- preguntó en tono algo coqueto.

La joven sin voltear contestó:- ¡si vienes a invitarme al baile sufrirás la ira de mi fuego control!

Sokka rió nervioso.

-yo de hecho venía a decirte que Zuko me dijo que te dijera que te extraña- se alejó unos pasos- bueno… ya he cumplido con su mandato, ahora me iré a decirle que ya te dije lo que él me dijo que te dijera. Adiós- y salió corriendo despavorido.

Tercer intento, fallido.

**XXXX**

Aang llegó a la escuela algo retrasado esa mañana y ya, de hecho, había perdido todo su primer periodo de clases en el cual comenzaría a dominar el agua control y en las cuales aprovecharía para conocer a Katara.

-¡Bah!- exclamó- todo me sale mal. De todos modos Katara habría dicho que no- miró hacia el cielo- ni modo, prácticamente he perdido toda mi primera clase, mejor busco mi cita para el baile escolar.

Y como que si el universo coincidiera con Aang, se topó, al doblar el pasillo con una de sus compañeras de la clase de lucha: On-ji.

_"bueno"_ pensó _"este es el momento Aang, recuerda lo que te ha dicho Gyatso. Tranquilo, porte y sonrisa confiada. A las chicas les gusta eso"_ dudó mientras caminaba _"no te permitas dudar"_ se dijo a sí mismo_ "no será tan malo, ella no es ni la sombra de lo popular que es Katara, técnicamente está a tu alcance"_

Y por fin llegó con ella.

-¡Ho-ho-hola!- tartamudeó.

Ella volteó a verlo, estaba un poco extrañada por la osadía del chico.

-Hola…- y movió la cabeza como buscando que él dijera su nombre.

-¡Aang!- contestó rápidamente él.

-Aang…- dijo ella, aun sin recordarlo.

-he sido compañero tuyo desde hace cinco años- dijo él. No funcionaba- soy compañero tuyo en la clase de lucha corporal- nada- te ayudé con un ejercicio de postura hace un mes…

Ella abrió los ojos.

-sí, ahora me acuerdo ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-bueno… yo…- ni siquiera logró preguntarle lo que quería porque un chico algo recio, pelo castaño y piel blanca se interpuso entre ambos.

-permiso- le dijo a Aang. El avatar asintió.

-On-ji- dijo el joven poniéndose de rodillas- ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

La joven sonrió.

-¡Claro Hie Bie! He esperado esto toda la mañana.

Y se abrazaron.

Aang estaba estupefacto solo de pensar que la chica que planeaba invitar unos momentos antes, acababa de decir que si a otro chico en sus narices. Suspiró.

_"Se rápido"_ se dijo a sí mismo_ "vete antes de que te noten y evita mas vergüenzas"_

Ironía del universo, apenas iba a emprender la retirada, On-ji se apartó de su cita y le llamó.

-¿y bien… que querías preguntarme?

Aang se sonrojó.

-yo… yo solo… te quería decir que… que… haces unas muy buenas ejecuciones de patadas y que quiero me enseñes algún día.

-seguro- contestó ella.

-bueno… eso era todo- dijo Aang- adiós.

Y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Hie Bie y On-ji voltearon a verse ante la actitud del chico. Se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia y se abrazaron fuertemente, felices.

Después de que estuvo considerablemente lejos de ellos, suspiró.

-eso sí que estuvo cerca… - dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho y otra en un casillero para sostenerse.

-¿Qué estuvo cerca?- alguien preguntó, más precisamente una chica.

Se volteó para encontrar a una joven, un poco más baja que él, pelo corto y al parecer de su misma edad con los brazos cruzados y mirada algo furiosa.

-na-nada- contestó.

-bien…- dijo ella con voz dura-porque bloqueas mi casillero.

Y Aang entonces se alejó, apenado.

-lo lamento mucho señorita…

-koko- dijo ella sin estarle prestando mucha atención ya.

El asintió pero no pudo moverse y siguió los siguientes minutos ahí junto a ella. Ella cerró su estante.

-¿seguirás parado ahí?

-yo solo quería preguntarte- fue interrumpido.

-¡Alto!- exclamó ella, levantando una mano- si es para invitarme al baile, no estoy disponible y si me disculpas, estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo contigo.

Y enseguida la muchacha se marchó haciendo que Aang golpeara muy duro su cabeza contra la pared y suspirara. Definitivamente, no era su día.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿y bien, que les ha parecido? A mi definitivamente me ha gustado, y me he reído de algunas cosas que he escrito. Mis ocurrencias han sobrepasado el límite.

Seguro están sorprendidos por como incluí a Hanh con Yue. Si ella no lo quería en la serie. Pero, como él fue un enamorado de ella, lo vi como el chico perfecto para que fuera su cita; después de todo, Sokka deberá batallar mas por una cita.

Hie Bie (creo que así se llamaba) y On-ji, estaban en la escuela en la serie ¿Por qué no incluirlos ahora? Y con respecto a Koko, la eterna fanática de Aang, no lo será aquí más.

Para:

**Nieve Taisho: **Sokka se arrepentirá de cada una de sus palabras, aprenderá mucho en este fic. Y yo sigo esperando tus actualizaciones. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, pues sé que te agrada mucho Yue… ¿Qué opinas de su emparejamiento con Hanh?  
Nos leemos.

**Tsuki-chan: **si, Aang en este fic es algo introvertido pero tuve que adaptarlo así para darle la forma que quería a la trama. Pronto se descubrirá que él es el avatar pero el resto no puedo adelantártelo. Y Katara, hasta yo misma me sorprendí de crearla con un carácter tan odioso pero en fin, es parte de la historia =)

**Maryel Tonks:** si, yo misma me estoy riendo bastante cuando escribo los capítulos. Estos tres chicos vivirán por muchas cosas antes de ese baile, créeme que si y Sokka, cometerá errores garrafales en su intento por ser popular. Gracias por el comentario y por leer mi historia, es importante para mí. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Nefertari Queen:** yo también fui una "nerd" cuando era chica, pero mi personalidad ha ido cambiando y ahora no soy así, pero sigo poniendo atención a las clases. Ser un adolescente basura no es tan malo. Bueno… excepto para Sokka, Aang y Zuko. Lo del cuaderno de Aang se sabrá después, si no arruino la sorpresa. Creía que eso que aumenté en Aang se iba a pasar por alto como algo no tan importante, pero lo has captado =)  
De Toph, no te puedo decir nada, pero despreocúpate… lo sabrás en próximos capítulos.  
Muchas gracias por comentar. Nos leemos.

**Klan:** espero no te hallas enfermado de la ansiedad… por eso he actualizado pronto. Ojalá este episodio te haya aclarado algunas interrogantes y me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Muchísimas gracias por comentar.

**Ddcake:** ¡Gracias, me sonrojas! Especialmente porque tú también escribes de maravilla. Tu fic me tiene atrapada, lo leo cada vez que actualizas. Con respecto a Castigo Divino y Amor: desorden perfectamente ordenado, además de la historia de Kuruk y Ummi, estoy tomando un respiro para llenarme de inspiración y retomarlas. Dentro de poco estarán actualizadas. Yo también quisiera materializarme en avatar y abrazar a Aang, conozco el sentimiento. Gracias por comentar =) hasta próximos capítulos.

**Ann:** me alegra de que te guste mi fic, y tanto como a ti me agradan bastante las parejas que mencionas. Me anima que pienses que los personajes y la trama, está bien redactada. Significa que voy haciendo las cosas bien… ¡Yey!  
gracias por comentar =) Nos leemos.

**Guest: **me alegro que te haya encantado el fic y con respecto a las edades es normal confundirse ya que no las he puesto, en el próximo episodio aclaro esta parte =)

En el próximo capítulo, se sabrá más sobre Katara, Jet y Harú. Los he dejado de lado últimamente. Y también aparición de más personajes en el fic. Sin tener que agregar me despido, solo agradeciendo nuevamente por sus visitas, comentarios, por los que siguen la historia y por los que la han agregado a favoritos. Son geniales chicos y me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	4. Rumores

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE…**

Lamento que haya pasado algo de tiempo pero por cuestiones personales se me había hecho imposible subir este capítulo. Gracias a todos los que se han mantenido fieles a mi historia.

Les dejo…

* * *

**Capitulo #4: Rumores**

Como en toda escuela existían rumores propagados por los estudiantes, el colegio real de los cuatro elementos no era la excepción. Una semana antes del baile de inicio de curso siempre se daba la llamada "gran oleada de chismes" donde, alguien a quien nadie a identificado, iniciaba un rumor y seguido de estos, como enjambre de sismos, se desencadenaban los otros.

Ahora, en cada lugar, se escuchaban los cuchicheos de miles de estudiantes juntos. Que, sin importarles la reputación de las personas que pudieran afectar, se dejaban guiar por la emoción de los rumores.

_"Dicen que Katara y jet son novios"_-murmuraban.

_"a mí me contaron que Jet le estuvo haciendo cosas sucias a Katara en enfermería donde ella es alumna ayudante"_-comentó alguien más.

_"me dijeron que el raro de la escuela llamado Aang invitó a varias chicas al baile y que como ninguna lo aceptó, empezó a invitar varones."_

_"pues a mí me dijeron que el chico llamado Sokka es hermafrodita"_

_"¿es eso posible?"_

_"Al parecer si"_

_"eso no es nada, a mi me contaron que la rara chica Mai hace cultos de magia negra donde ha matado a inocentes ancianitos"_

_"dicen que Suki y June se besaron en las oficinas del baile escolar"_

_"¿en serio? Porque a mí me dijeron que Harú engaña a Suki"_

De pronto una mano se posó sobre el que había dicho esto, interrumpiendo el círculo de chismes. Era Suki y estaba muy molesta, tras ella se encontraba Katara, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia. En ese instante todos se estremecieron.

-¿Cuál fue ese rumor de Harú que no me he dado cuenta?-preguntó Suki- ¡digan que estoy escuchando!

Todos los chicos voltearon a verse nerviosos.

-no sabemos de que está hablando. Aquí no hemos dicho Harú.

Suki se enderezó algo desconfiada pero sin perder la dureza de su mirada.

-más les vale, porque si vuelvo a escuchar otra falsedad proveniente de ustedes, me aseguraré de que vivan los peores años de su vida a partir de ahora.

Asintieron rápidamente.

Ella y Katara se alejaron caminando.

-¡odio los rumores!- se escandalizó ella.

-¡pero debes admitir que algunos son legales!

-¿Cómo el que se propagó de que tú y Jet son novios?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Katara sonrió y Suki agrandó la vista.

-¡lo son! ¿Desde cuándo?

-ayer por la tarde…

-¿entonces te lo propuso y luego hicieron suciedades en enfermería?

Katara se asustó.

-¿andan diciendo eso?

Su amiga asintió.

-bueno oficialmente, odio los rumores.

-¿pero… es verdad?- preguntó precavida Suki.

-obvio no…

-con razón no les prestas atención.

Katara asintió y ambas siguieron caminando hasta sentarse en la mesa favorita de ambas. Donde la sombra y el frescor que propiciaban los arboles lo hacían el lugar perfecto para descansar.

-¿Qué tal tus clases de agua control?

Katara se encogió de hombros- no recibimos hoy…

-¿y eso por qué? El maestro Pakku siempre es bien cumplido.

-lo que pasa es que estaba un poco decepcionado. Se suponía que el avatar- Suki agrandó los ojos- se iba a dar a conocer el día de hoy cuando entrenará agua control con nosotros. El maestro Pakku llevaba meses esperando este momento y él no apareció.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó la pelirroja- ¡iban a conocer al avatar hoy!

-sí, pero como ya te dije… no asistió a la clase.

-¡pues claro que no lo iba a hacer! Es obvio que es uno de los chicos que no siguen las reglas…

-¿y tu como supones eso?- preguntó Katara con una sonrisa.

-porque así son los avatares- dijo con ensoñación- tienen porte, elegancia, actitud. Imponen siempre sus propias reglas y cada uno es conocido por romper los estándares de la época. Son musculosos y poderosos. Pero a pesar de todo son nobles.

Katara rodó de ojos con una sonrisa.

-son el chico perfecto para una persona como nosotras- siguió Suki- y algunos son rebeldes.

-pues sea como sea, hizo una gran descortesía al no asistir hoy- replicó la morena.

-ese es el punto… mira a tu alrededor y verás a un montón de chicos bien parecidos que podrían ser el avatar. Todos manteniéndose en las sombras hasta ahora. Podría ser Jet o Harú incluso.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porque el avatar debe ser como ellos.

-pero ellos no son de la nación a la cual le corresponde esta vez el ciclo del avatar…

-¿y cómo no sabes que podrían estar infiltrados como persona de otra nación para ocultar su verdadera nación de procedencia?- Katara se encogió de hombros- porque de algo si estoy segura amiga. El avatar no es un perdedor.

**XXXX**

Aang se acostó con cansancio en la hierba mientras cubría con una mano su rostro. Sokka se acostó al lado de él con el mismo entusiasmo y empezó a respirar de manera algo escandalosa. Ambos estaban tan decepcionados por su progreso para conseguir una cita que no se preocuparon en asistir a sus clases del día por más oportunidad. Definitivamente mala idea.

Sokka entonces se volvió a Aang.

-¿y Zuko?

El avatar se encogió de hombros.

-¡no lo he visto desde ayer por la tarde!

-ni yo- contestó Sokka.

Más silencio.

-¿cómo crees que le ha ido?- preguntó el maestro aire

-¿mejor que nosotros?- preguntó el guerrero.

Los dos amigos se quedaron viendo y luego empezaron a reírse.

-¡NO!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

En el grupo de los tres Sokka era el intrépido, Aang el tímido y Zuko era el callado, definitivamente el maestro fuego no sabría como invitar a una chica al baile. Incluso si la supervivencia del mundo dependiera de ello.

-¿y a ti Aang, como te ha ido?

Se encogió de hombros y miró al cielo.

-¿tu como crees?- fue su respuesta.

-seguro igual o peor que a mi…

El joven calvo asintió…

Siguieron ahí unos minutos hasta que Zuko se unió a ellos y se sentó pesadamente en la hierba.

-¿han escuchado los nuevos rumores?

-¿ya empezó esa semana?- preguntó Sokka con interés.

El joven maestro fuego asintió solemnemente.

-¿hay rumores sobre nosotros?-preguntó el avatar precavido. Cada año había rumores crueles sobre ellos y cada año el alumnado del colegio los creía.

-¿Qué han dicho?- preguntó Sokka.

-pues que Aang se cansó de invitar chica porque lo rechazaban y entonces empezó a invitar chicos…

Aang se echó hierba en la cara- ¡Bah!- exclamó.

-¿y de mi?- preguntó el moreno con urgencia.

-que eres- Zuko lo miró con precaución pues Sokka reaccionaba muy feo- hermafrodita.

-¡No es posible!- gritó- ¿Quién creería esa estupidez? ¿Y de ti que han dicho Zuko?

-sabes que rara vez los rumores llegan al oído del afectado- respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

En eso pasaron dos chicas lindas a la par de ellos y Sokka vio esto como una oportunidad para obtener su tan anhelada cita para el baile. Se levantó de un salto.

-Señoritas… me preguntaba si

Ambas se pusieron a reír y gritaron sonoramente.

-¡No Hermafrodita!

Sokka entonces volvió a tirarse en la hierba.

-con esto son ocho chicas que me rechazan. Pero definitivamente estas últimas fueron muy crueles-Y entonces Sokka vio a la distancia Toph jugando con un niño llamado "El Duque" y Teo. Se levantó y se limpió la hierba de la ropa.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Aang.

-voy por la que pueda ser mi última oportunidad para una cita…

**XXXX**

Toph jugaba animadamente con El Duque y con algunas de las extrañas maquinas de Teo a balón tierra. Todos miraban esta faceta de ella como un acto aniñado pero a ella le importaba poco lo que los demás pensaran. Después de varios minutos se cansó y seguida por El Duque se fue a sentar con ella.

El muchacho, que era uno de sus mejores amigos, se sentó al lado de ella muy pegado para su gusto. Ella intentó alejarse un poco pero el volvió a acercarse. Toph se resignó a seguir huyendo y quedó a la par del niño un buen rato.

-Hace calor ¿no?- preguntó él a ella.

-si- respondió Toph- y tú sentado tan cerca de mi no ayuda mucho.

El Duque se rió sonoramente y empezó a juguetear con los dedos de sus manos.

-Toph…

-¿sí?

-me preguntaba si…

-¡disculpen!- Sokka interrumpió al muchacho en su ajetreado discurso- Toph ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Toph asintió suavemente e hizo una pequeña indicación a su amigo para que los dejara solos.

-te escucho…

-Toph voy a hacer esto rápido porque ni los rodeos ni las cursilerías son lo mío- El joven respiró hondo-¿irías conmigo al baile de inicio de curso?

Toph frunció visiblemente el ceño-¿Qué?

**XXXX**

Mientras, Jet estaba acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol en el gran patio del colegio, Harú a su izquierda compartía una acalorada sesión de besos con Ty Lee. Su amiga con derecho desde hace dos meses. Incluso antes que él empezara a salir con Suki. Vaya que algunos rumores eran ciertos.

Jet rodó de ojos divertido y siguió dejando que el viento le golpeara la cara de manera suave. Espiando disimuladamente si Suki o Katara venían para advertirle a Harú y que dejara a su dama.

Siguió así de cómodo un buen rato hasta que uno de sus amigos del colegio se acercó corriendo.

-¡Hola Jet!

-¿Cómo estas Pipsqueak?

Entonces el alto y gordo hombre vio a Harú y Ty Lee escondidos por un muro. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-así que algunos rumores son ciertos…

-tú sabes que la información que circula en los pasillos a veces es muy confiable- complementó Jet.

-Si Suki se entera…

-él será el del problema, no yo.

-Katara no te perdonaría si se entera de que tú sabías y no has ayudado a que su amiga no sufra tanto.

-entonces dejemos que esto de acá, se quede como secreto y no se vuelva otro rumor- Jet le cerró el ojo a su amigo y volvió a recostarse en el tronco del árbol.

-alto ahí- dijo el grandulón- tengo una bomba que te va a encantar.

-¿por qué supones eso?

-porque es algo sobre un personaje famoso.

-si es algo que has escuchado en los pasillos del colegio, ahórratelo ya llegará a mis oídos.

-si yo no riego el chisme, no se sabrá hasta que por sí solo tenga que ser revelado- comentó Pipsqueak.

-primero dime entonces- se enderezó Jet-¿de quién viene la información?

-oí al maestro Pakku y al maestro Bumi en una conversación privada.

-¿sobre exámenes? ¿Tareas quizá?

-no-contestó el otro- algo mucho mejor.

Jet se quedó callado, esperando las palabras de su amigo.

-¿adivina que personaje de renombre mundial es un alumno cualquiera en este colegio?-Jet medio sonrió- te diré la identidad del nuevo avatar.

El joven sonrió y se inclinó más cerca de Pipsqueak.

-te escucho…

* * *

**N/A:** esto fue todo por ahora. El próximo capítulo será subido muy pronto. Espero les haya gustado este.

Gracias a:

**Maryel Tonks:** Gracias por comentar. La escena de Gyatso y Aang fue una de mis favoritas. Siempre creí que ellos dos debían tener una charla de hombres en la serie, como no se dio ahí, la tuve que hacer yo. Espero te guste este capítulo y aguardo a tus próximas historias.

**Nieve Taisho:** Me encantó Ghost Girl. Una de mis historias favoritas de Fanfiction. Eres excelente. Aang practicando para invitar a Katara fue genial y pues Sokka con tres intentos fallidos no se podía equivocar, hasta el próximo capítulo la respuesta de Toph. Cuídate… nos leemos.

**Guest:** ¡Wow! Ni yo imaginaba que escribía algo bien, la verdad me alegra que te guste como escribo. Aunque aún tengo mucho por aprender es bueno saber que voy por el camino correcto. La historia la estoy actualizando todas las semanas. Esta vez he tenido un retraso pero estará cada cuatro o cinco días actualizada.

**Nefertari Queen:** pues cuando me tocó la escena de Azula y Sokka no se me ocurría nada. Maquiné en mi mente y escribí lo que creí caracteriza mas a la maestra Fuego ¡Bien por mí! Pues Katara aun no sabe la existencia de Aang, eso es seguro. Pero la sabrá en próximos episodios. Gracias por comentar.

**Klan:** para el Kataang falta un poco en realidad. Dentro de pocos episodios lo tendrás. Tenlo por seguro. Espero te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por tus comentarios, me suben el ánimo.

**Kabegami Amaterasu:** tus historias también me suben el ánimo. No puedo esperar para que actualices montaña espíritu o des el desenlace a Café. Por cierto, eres una genio. Me has cautivado con Café, en serio, de una manera sencilla has hecho un Kataang muy dulce. Buen trabajo.

**ASUKA02:** Gracias por comentar y me alegro que te gustara la historia. La conversación entre Aang y Katara, tendrá que esperar un poco pero hasta entonces espero que sigas disfrutando la lectura.

Les dejo, aun tengo cosas que hacer y terminar de preparar el próximo capítulo. Gracias a todos los lectores, ustedes son la razón por la que sigo escribiendo. Son grandes.


	5. Cosas Extrañas

**AVATAR NO FUE PRODUCTO DE MI MENTE**

**PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI**

Dos capítulos casi de manera consecutiva… ¡estoy en llamas! =). Ahora estaré actualizando más seguido debido a que con esto inicia la culminación del fic. Tres capítulos más y lo concluyo, tal y como lo había calculado. Se les agradece los comentarios. Y a petición de ustedes…

* * *

**CAPITULO#5: COSAS EXTRAÑAS**.

-¡te lo juro Sokka!- exclamó Aang, levantando los brazos para darle más énfasis. Desde hace algún tiempo Jet le sonreía y saludaba ¿Qué pasaba? Ni el calvo se lo explicaba. No había hecho nada de mérito para que, la persona que más lo ignoraba en el colegio de pronto le sonriera como si fueran grandes amigos.

Sokka cerró su casillero con un golpe duro y llevó su mano al mentón explicándose en su mente toda clase de razones por las cuales Jet, el chico más popular de la escuela, le sonreiría a Aang. El foco de su cabeza se le encendió como una idea luminosa.

-¡eso, amigo mío, fue una ilusión óptica!- Aang puso su cabeza de lado, confundido. Sokka le dio un resoplido de frustración- ¿en serio tengo que explicar?

Aang sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo explico?- dijo viendo a su alrededor- ¡Ah, sí!- miró a Aang con una sonrisa- ¿sabes lo que dicen que cuando uno está en el desierto empieza a ver alucinaciones de fuente de agua debido a la sed endiablada que se carga la persona?

Aang asintió- aun así…- dijo- no sé que tenga que ver tu ejemplo conmigo.

-es casi lo mismo- cuestionó Sokka- estás tan desesperado por la popularidad que Jet es claramente la alucinación de la sed que tienes de atención.

-en ese caso… ¿no deberías ser tú el de las alucinaciones?- preguntó el maestro aire con una sonrisa.

-la mente retorcida de las personas funciona de diferente maneras- se encogió de hombros el guerrero- como yo siendo intrépido, tu alucinando y Zuko, simplemente siendo Zuko.

-¿Qué yo qué?- dijo el joven larguirucho con cara de pesadez.

-Nada…- contestó Aang- ¿y esa cara, amigo?

-es la cara de la derrota cuando invitas a cinco chicas al baile y todas te rechazan.

-amigo, no puede ser tan malo- lo animó el avatar- es decir, a Sokka lo rechazaron ocho…

-Pero Toph quedó en darme su respuesta hoy- agregó el guerrero. Aang lo hizo a un lado.

-claro que es malo…- gritó Zuko alertando a todo el pasillo. Todos los presentes se pusieron a reír- tan desesperado estaba que le pregunté a la hija de la cocinera que si quería ir conmigo y me rechazó ¡Por los espíritus! Apenas tiene diez años y no asiste a esta escuela… ¿Cómo pudo decirme que no?

-¿quizá porque tienes dieciséis, a poco tiempo de cumplir los diecisiete y estas tan desesperado que tuviste que preguntarle?

-¡Sokka!- gritó Zuko molesto.

-¡Basta chicos!- gritó el maestro aire- ¿ya has invitado a todas las que tenías pensado?

Zuko negó energéticamente- bueno… solo no he invitado a una…

Y enseguida apuntó a Mai. Los dos amigos de Zuko voltearon a ver la joven unos casilleros cerca. Estaba vestida con su habitual traje fúnebre y su rostro tenía la misma expresión de siempre. Sin emoción. Y en lo que era su casillero o como Sokka le llamaba "la cámara de terror", metía unas navajas muy filosas y unos fajones de cuero. Luego, del mismo lugar, sacó un ratón tortuga al cual le besó la cabeza. Los dos jóvenes se estremecieron y volvieron la atención a su amigo.

-¡debes admitir que eso fue raro Zuko!- gritó el moreno.

-Raramente original, diría yo- enfatizó en su defensa.

-¡No Zuko!- gritó Aang y cabe destacar que él siempre lo había apoyado- raramente horrendo es la palabra.

-como digan- contestó él

Entonces se quedaron un rato más parados sin hacer nada en el pasillo hasta que, vieron a Katara acercarse a ellos tres. La sorpresa del día. Sokka, Aang y Zuko voltearon a ver de manera nerviosa hacia atrás, pensando que ella se dirigía a otro lado y ellos quedarían humillados nuevamente. Para su fortuna no había nadie más. Ella llegó hasta ellos.

El corazón de Aang latió desenfocado.

-¡Hola hermanito!- dijo ella con una sonrisa y con voz dulce.

Sokka agrandó la vista- ¿Qué pasó con la regla de no hablarnos en la escuela?

Katara rodó de ojos y cambió de postura- yo hice la regla y yo la puedo romper cuando sea…

-Eso significa…- dijo Sokka con una sonrisa

-No, ese caso solo se aplica a mí…-ella enfatizó. Sokka resopló- además esta situación es una emergencia.

-¿Qué clase de emergencia?

Katara entonces observó a Aang y a Zuko justo al lado de su hermano. Ambos la miraban de manera maravillada. Ella no les prestó la mínima atención a esto. Solo quería un momento a solas con su hermano.

-podrían ir avanzando- les dijo moviendo las manos a modo de que se largaran- tengo que platicar algo personal con Sokka.

Los dos chicos asintieron. Les había hablado. Era suficiente para alejarse feliz.

-¡claro, como digas!

Katara asintió mientras ellos se marcharon.

-¿y bien?- preguntó el moreno impaciente.

-te he venido a dejar esto- dijo mientras le tendía un frasco con dibujos de guerreros antiguos, lleno de vitaminas para niños. Vitaminas que a Sokka le seguían encantando por lo cual Kya se las seguía comprando- es un alivio que se han marchado o tendrían que haber visto esta faceta tuya.

Sokka se sonrojó y se las arrebató rápidamente.

-¿de dónde las has cogido?

-¡calma fiera!- dijo ella. Aun con esa sonrisa confiada que Sokka tanto envidiaba- no vivo pendiente de tu infantilidad si es lo que crees. Las olvidaste en casa y mamá me ha pedido que te las entregue. Sabes que no soy de la clase de chicas que desobedecen a su madre…

-mmm… que bien

Sokka dio la vuelta para irse pero su hermana volvió a retenerlo.

-¿ahora qué?

-¿no me darás ni siquiera un gracias?- preguntó ella- no soy tu mensajera para andar recogiendo cosas tuyas.

Sokka levantó la ceja, se cruzó de brazos y mostró una sonrisa.

-tú no me engañas, Katara- declaró- haber, dime ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-muy intuitivo querido hermanito- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿de dónde viene eso?

-de la familia…- contestó él.

- sí que te subestime- negó suavemente con la cabeza- pero tienes razón. Quiero algo.

-déjate de rodeos Katara. Tú no eres esa clase de chicas.

-Jet me invitó a un paseo fuera de los muros de la ciudad…

-que yo sepa, mamá y papá no te dejan ir a esos lados.

-así es…- declaró ella- ahí es donde intervienes.

-ahora sí que no te sigo.

-¡claro que sí!- declaró ella con una sonrisa- le dirás a mis padres que llegaré más tarde porque tenía que ir a estudiar a casa de Suki.

-¿Qué obtengo a cambio?- preguntó el joven, interesado.

-te presento a Suki un día que llegué a mi casa.

Sokka sonrió pero quería obtener más.

-¿solo eso?

Katara se desesperó- solo confórmate con saber que no delataré tu extraña adicción a las vitaminas de niños pequeños- Sokka se enfurruñó- ¿trato?- preguntó extendiéndole la mano. Sokka la cogió inmediatamente.

-Trato.

Katara le volvió a sonreír antes de irse y los dos volvieron a su vida como que si aquel suceso nunca hubiera pasado. El joven se fue a buscar a sus dos compañeros del alma cuando se topó con Toph guardando sus libros en el casillero. Se arregló la ropa y caminó con paso agigantado hacia ella.

La joven se inmutó un poco por su presencia.

-¿y al fin?- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

Toph se volvió hacia él con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-la respuesta es sí- declaró bajito. Sokka no la escuchó muy bien.

-¿Cómo?

-¡que si Sokka!- exclamó- si iré contigo al baile escolar.

El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja y la levantó entre sus brazos en el aire haciéndola gritar de júbilo. Por fin la puso en el suelo.

-te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- declaró. "¡Por fin, él tenía su cita para el baile!"

**XXXX**

Aang se separó de Zuko por un momento y caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos del colegio hasta que, Jet de nuevo lo saludó. Al principio se extrañó creyendo que era una alucinación, tal como las describía Sokka. Le sorprendió mucho que de pronto pareciera estarlo llamando. Volteó hacia atrás y no había nadie más que estuviera hablando con Jet. El joven popular lo seguía llamando.

Aang se apuntó a sí mismo y Jet asintió enfáticamente con la cabeza. El joven maestro aire se acercó a la pandilla de chicos populares. Todos estaban sonriendo ampliamente. Parecían amigables hacia su persona. Entonces, en ese momento empezó a relajarse y sentirse cómodo.

Los chicos que antes lo ignoraban: Jet, Harú, Hanh, Pipsqueak, Longshot. Ellos le estaban sonriendo. Hablándole. Sokka jamás se creería eso. Jamás.

Jet pasó sus brazos por sus hombros.

-confío que todo va bien ¿verdad Aang?

Aang tragó saliva tratando de no decir o hacer algo estúpido. "actúa genial" se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-sí, así es.

-me alegro- dijo Jet con una sonrisa- todos estaban bebiendo batidos del Kiosco de la escuela.

-¿quieres uno?- preguntó Harú.

-¡claro!- contestó el avatar.

Todos los chicos populares se sentaron alrededor de él, con Jet en su cabecera. Aang, quien en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, se limitó a tomar tragos de su bebida. Jet sonrió y hacía señas a los demás jóvenes del chico. Después de varios minutos de silencio, el jefe habló.

-¿sabes Aang? Me pareces una persona interesante.

Aang agrandó sus ojos- ¿en serio?

Jet asintió solemnemente- de verdad…

-digamos que hemos descubierto potencial en ti, chico- declaró Harú.

-lo que él trató de decir- dijo hanh- es que creemos que estás listo.

-¿listo para qué?- preguntó el avatar. Confundido por la emoción.

-¿pues para que mas, Aang?- preguntó el jefe de la pandilla- para que seas uno de nosotros

Aang los repasó a todos con la vista para buscar rastros de burla, de mentira. No pudo encontrar nada; todos lucían sinceros. Incluso Longshot, el más callado de todos asintió.

-yo… yo… no me esperaba esto.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Jet, sorprendido- es obvio que debes ser uno de nosotros.

-¡pero si hace dos días ni me hablaban!- se escandalizó él.

-queríamos que aprendieras a tener actitud- contestó Harú- te ignorábamos para determinar tu carácter y hay que ver, que lo has desarrollado. Tú, Aang, mereces ser uno de nosotros.

-¿Qué dices?- Jet le tendió la mano a manera de sellar un pacto.

El maestro aire al principio dudó. De un momento a otro, captar la atención de ese grupo sí que era raro. Desconfiaba un poco, a decir verdad. Pero luego pensó todo a lo que esto conllevaba.

Respeto, buen trato, admiración, eran una de las pocas cosas que podría hacer ahora, pero además… podría por fin, quizá… captar la atención de su Katara. De ella. Desde esa perspectiva, con las oportunidades que le brindaba este grupo selecto, esta élite, ella no parecía tan inalcanzable. Después de todo este tiempo, podría hablarle. Eso se sentía bien. Con determinación que no supo de dónde sacó, tomó la mano de Jet.

-¡acepto!- dijo firmemente.

Todos sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-ahora Aang, te has convertido en uno de nosotros.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza y juro que…

-¡Alto!- dijo Hanh con una sonrisa- Jet, todos hicimos un juramento en el gimnasio escolar ¿no es así?

Jet asintió- así es… pero creo que Aang no debería hacerlo…

-Todos lo hicimos- declaró Harú- esa es la regla.

Jet volvió a intervenir- no creo que Aang quiera… además…

-jet…- dijo Aang con voz firme- si esa es la regla para ser oficialmente de su grupo, lo haré. Todos han pasado por eso de manera justa. Yo no quiero ser la excepción. Haré lo que sea necesario.

Todos sonrieron nuevamente.

-Si es lo que quieres- declaró Jet de manera triunfante- se hará. Te esperamos dentro de quince minutos en el gimnasio.

Aang asintió mientras todos se marchaban. Estaba a solo quince minutos de ser un chico popular.

**XXXX**

Sokka llegó con Zuko a la cafetería de la escuela. Después de un buen rato buscando a Aang, pensaban encontrarlo ahí. No había ni rastros. Para Zuko era raro, Sokka presentaba una cara de felicidad imborrable. Parecía un chico nuevo después de su ausencia ¿Qué le daría su hermana?

Zuko se exasperó- ¡Sokka! Esa sonrisa boba tuya me está matando. ¡Suelta! ¿Qué sucede?

Sokka se volteó hacia su amigo sonriendo- ¿adivina quien tiene pareja para el baile?

El maestro fuego abrió grandemente sus ojos.

-¿Qué milagro hizo tu hermana?

-ella, nada- contestó el guerrero- fue por mis propios meritos. Toph me ha dicho que si.

-creía que Toph era tu última opción…

Sokka se encogió de hombros- peor es nada ¿no?

Zuko asintió levemente.

-además ella solo es mi primer paso camino a la popularidad. Nada podría entristecerme este día.

Tan pronto como dijo esto vio a muchos alumnos correr de manera ansiosa a quien sabe qué lugar de la escuela. La curiosidad los invadió y siguieron a los demás alumnos hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada del gimnasio de la escuela. Todos lo que estaban llegando se arremolinaron en un círculo.

No miraban desde donde estaban pero a juzgar que todos estaban riendo, lo que pasaba debía ser algo muy gracioso. Queriendo saber más se adentraron entre el alumnado. Ya llegando a la parte delantera pudieron observar que June y Suki estaban partidas en risa al igual que los demás. Katara, justo en medio de ellas parecía horrorizada, con la mano sobre su boca y los ojos llorosos.

Entonces los dos amigos voltearon a ver al suelo y la cara de felicidad que hasta el momento conservaba Sokka en el rostro, despareció. Incluso Zuko parecía horrorizado mientras los demás solo reían.

¿Qué clase de crueldad habían hecho?

* * *

**N/A:** con esto concluyo mis actualizaciones del día de hoy. Por favor déjenme saber si les ha gustado el capítulo y cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacer por favor háganla. Estoy abierta a las críticas y a cualquier cosa que ayude mi escritura.

Agradecimientos a:

**Maryel Tonks**: creo que en este capítulo por fin pude complacerte con la respuesta de Toph y ya te imaginarás lo que ha dicho Pipsqueak a jet. En fin dejando de lado mi fic he de decirte que tu nueva historia "La fuerza del destino" está muy bueno… el inicio fue sensacional y eso es lo que marca una buena historia. Para los que no la han leído. Háganlo. En fin… nos estamos leyendo.

**MaybisCall:** gracias por comentar… es muy importante para mí que tanto mi historia como la contestación al review sea bien tomada. A mi Gyatso me causa bastante nostalgia. A veces siento que él era un personaje que debía ser más explotado en la serie. Espero leer próximamente historias tuyas.

**Marcos96:** gracias por comentar, me alegro que pienses que la historia e buena. A decir verdad, yo no creía que tendría tanto éxito. En fin… nos seguimos leyendo.

**ASUKA02:** que Jet y Katara sean novios hacen más dinámica la historia. Quiero poner un poco difícil las cosas. Además, no es difícil sacar química entre ellos. Ya tuvieron su momento en la serie y me interesa explotar estas cosas. Gracias por comentar y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Nieve Taisho: **ojalá el pequeño momento Tokka de este capítulo te dejara satisfecha, aunque próximamente las cosas se les pondrán tensas. He dejado una nueva historia Tokka en mi muro. Déjame saber qué piensas. Tendrá algunos capítulos en los cuales solo riéndome he pasado al escribirlos. Ojala te guste. Nos seguimos leyendo =)

**Klan:** he actualizado pronto esta vez… espero eso no te quite el gusanito de la emoción de la cabeza porque a partir de ahorita se desarrolla la verdadera trama de la historia. Espero próximas noticias tuyas. Nos leemos.

**Nefertari Queen:** la parte de los rumores la creé inspirándome en los que se desataban en mi secundaria. Y déjame decirte que al igual que en este fic, también eran muy crueles. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Significa mucho para mí. Yo también leo tus historias. El fic vida familiar me encanta. Te salen muy bien las comedias. Cuídate.

Esto es todo por el momento. Actualizaré en breve. Gracias a todos los demás lectores de la historia. Chao!


	6. El Avatar de la vergüenza

**AVATAR NO ES MIO.**

Como había prometido, la historia se estará actualizando rápidamente. No había podido actualizar por la semana tan apretada que he tenido. Pero este fin estoy tomando un respiro y aprovecho mi tiempo.

El titulo de la historia habla por sí solo. Espero les guste

* * *

**Capitulo#6: El avatar de la vergüenza.**

Sokka no podía creer lo que estaba frente a él, tendido en el suelo, completamente indefenso y humillado; de una de las peores maneras cabe recalcar. Sokka y Zuko intentaron agacharse a ayudarlo pero no pudieron, los amigos de Jet los sostuvieron e impidieron el avance de estos. Mientras tanto el otro joven cruel y popular puso un pie muy duro encima de la espalda de Aang.

Todo el mundo volvió a reír por el estado del joven. Aang había sido amarrado de brazos y piernas, sus pantalones habían sido eliminados y sus piernas tenían palabras escritas con tinta como: "perdedor, estúpido, excremento…" en fin, infinidades de insultos.

Jet movió sus manos para hacer a todos callar, mientras se podía observar como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por el rostro de Aang en torrentes.

Harú pasó una especie de bote a Jet y este empezó a hablar con voz de suficiencia.

-Queridos amigos, los he reunido aquí para darle una bienvenida honrosa al único, magnifico, poderoso e inigualable, ¡Avatar Aang!

Todos los demás daban vítores de burla y hacían exageradas reverencias burlescas mientras Jet seguía aplastando dolorosamente a Aang con su pie. Sokka intentó batallar pero no pudo y fue golpeado fuertemente en el estómago por Hanh. Katara, que en este momento no sabía que pensar, al ver como el pobre chico y su hermano estaban siendo tratados y al escuchar a las dos amigas frente a ella, se enojó. Frunció el ceño notoriamente y con decisión se dirigió a las dos jóvenes de manera cortante.

-¡ustedes dos estúpidas cállense!

Las jóvenes de inmediato lo hicieron y viendo la mirada de desaprobación de Katara pusieron una mirada avergonzada.

Katara siguió viendo la escena de Jet, esperando el momento preciso para actuar.

-y como a todo avatar…- paró por un segundo y vertió sobre el maestro aire un gran balde de porquerías. Una completa y repugnante basura- se le debe dar un regalo…

Todos volvieron a reír fuertemente. Katara contrajo los puños.

-¡Avatar de la basura, le doy mis respetos!- e hizo otra exagerada reverencia. Aang solo lloró en silencio.

Después de un rato en el que los demás a su alrededor solo se inclinaban sobre él y le gritaban perdedor, Harú tiró los pantalones que Aang había estado usando frente a él. Jet lo desató y pateó hacia su pantalón con una mirada malvada. Aang solo sollozó, cogió su pantalón y salió corriendo hacia quien sabe donde de manera despavorida.

Sokka y Zuko fueron soltados y ellos corrieron tras él.

-¡miren!- gritó Jet- la comitiva perdedora va tras él…

Todo el mundo rió de nuevo y el joven, ya satisfecho con lo que había hecho se volvió a su novia para darle un abrazo. No supo que pasó hasta que un estruendoso **¡CLAP!** Se escuchó por toda la sala y todo el mundo volvió para ver a Jet con la cara volteada y la mejilla roja mientras Katara lo encaraba con fiereza.

El joven se llevó una mano hacia el lugar golpeado.

-creo que esa es la humillación que te mereces, luego de lo que has hecho- todo el mundo estaba helado, incluso él- el gran Jet golpeado por una chica. Das vergüenza.

Jet iba a hablar pero Katara lo detuvo.

-por favor no vayas a parlotear… solo tengo pocas cosas que decirte- y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él- ¿sabes por qué eres patético?- sonrió- al parecer no lo sabes, ignorante.

-la razón es porque has hecho todo este teatro para ocultar tu miedo y tu impotencia. Has hecho esto porque estabas seguro que cuando la verdad se supiera, dejarías de ser popular y pasarías a ser la sombra de ese chico- Jet no respondió- pero te digo algo… incluso después de toda esta humillación, él sigue estando muy por encima de ti.

Todo el mundo suspiró fuertemente a la última palabra de Katara y dándose cuenta por fin de lo que había pasado miraron a Jet con desprecio y burla.

Katara acomodó su ropa, se paró altivamente y le dio la espalda gritando - ¡Chicas!

June y Suki, como siempre tan obedientes, corrieron tras su amiga y caminaron por los pasillos del colegio apartando a todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo.

Jet se quedó viendo a Katara alejarse de manera enojada. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para poder calmarse y, una vez que lo hizo volteó hacia todos los que seguían reunidos y que todavía lo estaban mirando. Se desesperó y gritó.

-¡y ustedes que miran!

Los estudiantes entonces se crisparon un poco y se dispersaron por los pasillos como si nada hubiera pasado.

**XXXX**

Toph caminaba con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y silbando despreocupadamente hasta que sintió dos vibraciones distintas dirigirse hacia ella de manera rápida y segura. No le dio tiempo de sentir bien cuando unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron cerca de manera desesperada.

-¡Toph!- la voz de Sokka- necesito que nos ayudes a encontrar a Aang.

-es verdad- pronunció Zuko con frustración- lo hemos buscado por todos lados y nada que aparece. Y no es por nada pero temo que haga una locura e intente suicidarse.

-él nunca haría eso- respondió Toph.

-pues eso no es lo que parece. Debiste haberlo visto corriendo.

-no lo vi pero lo sentí.

-¡chicos!- dijo Sokka totalmente desesperado- podrían dejar de discutir y centrarse en lo importante…

Toph suspiró y empezó a rastrear las vibraciones de cada centímetro de la escuela.

-¿y bien?

Toph no habló durante unos minutos hasta que…

-¡síganme!- dijo decidida- ya sé donde está.

Y así, por más de medio instituto escolar, siguieron a la ciega hasta llegar a la cafetería. Se adentraron hasta donde se preparaba la comida (suerte no había nadie) y justo encerrado, hecho una bolita en uno de los gabinetes de abajo se encontraba Aang llorando.

-¡Oh Aang…!- Sokka susurró con pesadez y se agachó a abrazar a su amigo. Zuko también se unió.

-Jet se salió con la suya…- dijo casi atacado en llanto.

-pues en realidad no fue así…- dijo Toph.

Eso provocó que los tres jóvenes la voltearan a ver con extrañeza. De no haber sido por las vibraciones que estaba captando, ella nunca se habría dado cuenta, así que continuó.

-es cierto…- dijo- se me olvidaba que se habían ido antes.

-¿antes de que Toph? ¡Explícate!

-justo cuando el arrogante ese se volteó a abrazar a tu hermana esta lo recibió con una cálida cachetada en la cara- las mandíbulas de Sokka y Zuko cayeron hasta el piso- y luego le gritó y humilló ante todos los presentes por su actitud patética. Vieran lo humillado que quedó.

Sokka sonrió con alegría inaguantable y sacudió a Aang por los hombros- ¡escuchaste Aang! ¡Katara te apoyó!- dijo pero su amigo seguía en su estado decadente- ¡Lo que tú siempre has querido… Katara…!- pero se detuvo al ver que Aang no reaccionaba.

Después de unos minutos de silencio por fin reaccionó con voz baja- ella solo lo hizo por ser simpática y nada mas… además, son solo cuatro personas las que me apoyan a la par de todo el colegio.

Zuko no dijo nada aunque en un momento quiso.

Las campanas de advertencia para ir a clase repicaron. Aang los miró de nuevo.

-¿no piensan ir a clases?

-¿y tú?

-no me siento nada bien- los otros tres asintieron- ¿podrías por favor Sokka decirle a mi profesor de esta hora que he enfermado y que me tuve que marchar a casa?

-¡claro que si amigo!

-Entonces yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- y diciendo esto, con ayuda de su aire control, salió del lugar.

**XXXX**

-¡pero qué actitud la que se tenía Katara!- dijo June de manera algo frustrada.

-sabes que ella no es partidaria de este tipo de cosas- respondió Suki

-nosotras si lo sabemos- comentó June- pero al parecer Jet, no.

-si… clase de cachetada la que se llevó.

-me pareció ver que toda su cabeza dio un giro de 360 grados.

Ambas jóvenes volvieron a reír tremendamente mientras caminaban despreocupadamente por el campo escolar. Estaban dispuestas a saltarse este período de clase. Mientras reían June se detuvo súbitamente. Dos bultos apretados en la distancia llamaron su completa atención.

Suki se detuvo más adelante y volteó hacia ella con mirada confusa.

-¿pero que te sucede?

-¿Ese no es… ese no es Harú?- y apuntó en la distancia.

La joven pelirroja volteó para ver en la distancia como Harú acorralaba a Ty Lee en la distancia con fiereza. Burlándose de ella a sus espaldas. Mostrándole los cuernos que había estado llevando por varios días.

Su amiga llegó a su lado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Una lágrima se derramó por la mejilla de la chica y ella la limpió rápidamente mientras se endureció su mirada.

-lo mismo que Katara hizo con Jet- June se agrandó de ojos- Voy a darle una pequeña pero dolorosa lección- y se volteó hacia su acompañante con una sonrisa. De pronto un grupo de personas pasaron frente a ellos captando la atención de la chica de inmediato.

-y ya sé con qué tonto, voy a conseguir lo que quiero.

**XXXX**

Gyatso regaba las flores del jardín de su casa afanadamente con la regadora de metal que se encontraba en sus manos. Las podó y les cantó. Según Gyatso, la música a las plantas, las alegraba y las ponían más bonitas. Su jardín era tan hermoso que incluso era envidiable hasta por el más rico rey.

Terminado su quehacer en el jardín se adentró a su casa para ver si los pasteles de fruta que preparaba especialmente para Aang estaban listos. Su joven pupilo llegaría en un par de horas.

Estaba a punto de preparar el almuerzo cuando sintió la puerta principal abrirse y después de unos minutos ver a Aang pasar apuradamente por el pasillo y con las manos sobre su cara. Claramente había pasado algo malo.

Su instinto paternal se encendió y salió de la cocina, por el pasillo a perseguir a Aang. Lo tomó por el hombro para lograr que se volteara. Aang bruscamente se zafó de su agarré.

-¿Qué pasó Aang?- preguntó preocupado.

-¡nada!- respondió bruscamente. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-pero Aang…

-¡Déjame en paz, Gyatso!- diciendo esto azotó la puerta tras él.

El viejo monje se quedó un buen rato de pie en el mismo lugar. Sorprendido y herido. Su joven pupilo nunca se había comportado así con él, ¡nunca!

* * *

**N/A:** es el capítulo más corto de la historia hasta el momento. Pero espero que haya sido de su agrado y más genial aun si los ha satisfecho.

**Nieve Taisho:** Gracias por el comentario y en este capítulo por fin se sabe que le ha pasado a Aang. Jet fue muy cruel, pero mejor estuvo Katara… también hubo un momento Tokka. Esta escrito para tu disfrute de la lectura. Espero te gustara, nos leemos**.**

**Nefertari Queen:** creo que no hará falta que le des una lección a Jet, Katara se las arregló por su cuenta y te aseguró que el creído ese no podrá comer durante años XD. Me alegro que Teenage Dirtbag sea de tus fanfics favoritos. Es un halago.

**Maryel Tonks: **he puesto otro momento Tokka en este capítulo, espero haya sido de tu agrado y pues me encargué de que Jet recibiera su merecido. Si iba a hacerle algo a Aang, no saldría completamente bien librado. ¿sabes? Tu historia está increíble, pero me gustaría que algún dia hicieras un fic exclusivamente Tokka. Únetenos al Club para salvar a esta pareja de Suki XD.

**Ddcake:** las cosas se resolverán en próximos capítulos y pues si, a Aang le ha pasado algo malo pero, como dice el dicho: "no hay mal que por bien no venga". Nos leemos.

**ASUKA02:** no sigas pensando que soy mala… pero es que si no dejo las cosas así… se perdería la intriga dentro de la historia. Por lo menos en este capítulo ya sabes lo que se le ha hecho a Aang. Y pues aunque a la historia le faltan pocos capítulos, me comprometo a darte una buena lectura antes de su final.

**Katara2323:** ¡saludos para ti también! XD gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia y comentar. Es muy importante para mí. Se aprecia.

**Klan: **¿te gustó? Ojala el gusanillo de la historia siga ahí y no te preocupes, estaré actualizando lo más rápido posible.

**MaybisCall:** me alegro de saber que te has identificado con uno de los personajes de la historia. Y en serio, tengo ganas de leer algún día un escrito tuyo, de lo que sea. Se vale soñar. Me halaga que te guste la historia.

**Harmony30589:** pues ni tan locas las ideas porque Katara lo ha ayudado. Pero en el próximo capítulo se sabrá si rompe con ese cabeza de aire. Espero te haya gustado todo el capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo.

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, a los que la han agregado a favoritos y a los que la siguen. Se les agradece.


	7. Sorpresas

**AVATAR NO ES MIO**

Hola, cuánto tiempo. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes. Este capítulo hubiera sido actualizado antes de no ser por algunos deberes escolares. Los profesores últimamente no me dan respiro. Pero me esfuerzo para seguir con las historias cueste lo que cueste.

Disfruten por el momento…

* * *

**Capitulo#7: **Sorpresas

Mientras Sokka y Zuko se adentraron en los pasillos del colegio buscando a Aang la mañana siguiente, observaron el comportamiento de todos los cavernícolas que se hacían llamar compañeros. Parecía que el suceso que había, no solo puesto en libertad la identidad del avatar, si no también en ridículo, estaba olvidado. Pero estaban seguros que si Aang aparecía nuevamente, todos volverían a reírse de él cruelmente.

En lo que seguían buscando a su amigo, Sokka notó la incomodidad de Zuko y, queriendo saber lo que le pasaba decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces agitado por algo.

-es solo que… tu ya estas tranquilo pues tienes pareja para el baile. Pero yo compré dos entradas ¡y no tengo a nadie!- esto último lo grito desahogando la frustración que llevaba acumulada en su pecho.

Sokka sonrió, con esa manera tan simpática y tan suya que tiene.

-mira, si quieres ir en busca de alguien puedes… Yo me encargo de Aang.

-¿y dejar a mi amigo solo en estos momentos de necesidad? ¡Qué clase de persona sería si hiciera eso!

Sokka suspiró- pues yo de tú aprovecho estos momentos porque Aang no parece tener intenciones de aparecer.

En ese momento Sokka chocó con una anciana que caminaba por el pasillo. Casi la hace caer.

-Discúlpeme- dijo inclinándose varias veces y sonrojado- no fue mi inten… ¡AAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGG!

-¿pero qué haces vestido como anciana?- se escandalizó Zuko.

-no estoy vestido como anciana, son trajes formales de nómadas aires- dijo con las manos en la cadera.

Sokka suspiró y negó con la cabeza- Aang…- dijo poniendo las manos en el hombro de su amigo- se que quieres pasar de incognito por los anteriores sucesos… pero cogiendo las ropas de las monjas del templo, no solo te pondrás en ridículo sino que también te ganaras una nueva reputación en la escuela.

-¡esta no es ropa de monjas!- casi gritó Aang- es la ropa de los monjes mayores del templo.

Sokka y Zuko quedaron en Shock.

-y tú tienes esas por ser el avatar- complementó Zuko.

Aang asintió solemnemente.

-bueno, parece que tengo una nueva misión en la vida- dijo Sokka con ese tono que usaba cuando los metía en problemas- cuando pueda iré a enseñarles a los monjes lecciones de moda…

Zuko se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Aang negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-se nota que tu eres capaz de desafiar hasta las costumbres- reprochó Zuko a un ahora apenado Sokka- creí que te quedarías en tu casa…- dijo dirigiéndose esta vez exclusivamente a Aang.

-ayer le grité a Gyatso… no podía pasar la mañana incómoda con él, además de que si no venía a clases se daría cuenta que algo pasa.

-pero tampoco puedes entrar a clases luciendo como una señora de la tercera edad- se ganó otra mirada dura de Zuko.

-lo que Sokka trata de decir es que, con lo que ha pasado ayer, quizá no sea bueno seguir agitando las cosas contigo vestido así.

-quizá tengas razón- suspiró el avatar- pero tampoco pienso volver por el momento a casa.

-¿pero y que piensas hacer entonces?

-mmm…- se encogió de hombros- ya se me ocurrirá algo…

**XXXX**

-Katara…- dijo Jet con tono serio acercándose al casillero de la chica- tu y yo necesitamos hablar.

La chica rodó los ojos.

-no tenemos nada que hablar…

Se intentó ir pero Jet la retuvo del brazo. Katara forcejeó.

-suéltame o uso mi agua control contigo…

Jet suspiró profundo.

-yo no pienso hacerte daño…

Katara se tranquilizó y el la soltó.

-se que lo que hice ayer estuvo mal y me he arrepentido. Incluso he buscado a Aang toda la mañana.

¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para creer otra de tus mentiras?

El chico entonces la sujetó de los hombros para obligarla verlo a los ojos.

-Katara ¿Por qué no quieres ver que me importas?- Katara frunció el ceño- hago todo esto para que me perdones, ¿Qué quieres? Que me ponga en ridículo ante toda la escuela para mostrarte mi arrepentimiento…

Katara negó con la cabeza- Jet…

El joven no la dejó terminar.

-haré lo que sea Katara pero por favor, ven conmigo al baile.

-Jet…

-solo ven conmigo. Le recompensaré a Aang con creces lo que hice. Si quieres, tú misma supervisa mi castigo pero por favor, ven conmigo al baile- se arrodilló ante ella- por favor…

Katara negó varias veces con la cabeza pero terminó suspirando un- ¡está bien! Solo… encárgate de recompensar al avatar tu falta…

Jet sonrió esplendorosamente y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-No te arrepentirás, te lo juro, no te arrepentirás y… gracias por la oportunidad.

Se marchó todo emocionado por el pasillo dejando a una Katara muy confundida parada frente a su casillero. Quizá aceptarlo de vuelta, había sido un error.

**XXXX**

Sokka se separó de Zuko para comprar una merienda pues se andaba muriendo de hambre. Se sentó con su comida en una de las bancas del campo y por bocados enormes, empezó a devorar el alimento. Iba a comer más hasta que un par de manos cálidas le taparon los ojos. Bajó su merienda al plato e intento sentir la identidad de su desconocido con las manos. No sabía quién era pero de algo estaba seguro. Era una mujer.

Muy lentamente logró quitar esas manos de sus ojos y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con alguien que, ni en sus más locos sueños, se acercaría a él de esa manera.

-¿Suki?- preguntó de manera ahogada.

-así es. Sokka… ¿verdad?- preguntó de manera casual. El joven asintió lentamente. Ella solo sonrió y miró hacia la banca donde Sokka se encontraba- ¿está ocupado?

Él negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

-¡genial!- exclamó rebosante de alegría, sentándose muy cerca de él.

Sokka tragó duro por las cercanías de sus rostros. Ella solo sonreía.

-¿se te ofrece algo?- preguntó él después de haber pasado la conmoción del encuentro.

Ella solo se sonrojó y mordió su labio provocativamente. Negó con la cabeza de manera inocente.

-¡No!... ¡Sí!... en realidad, no sé.

Sokka sonrió, embelesado por su belleza.

-sería más fácil si me dices que ocurre… una chica como tú no se acerca así por así a un chico como yo.

Ella sonrió más.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso de una chica como yo?

-bueno… es solo de que eres bonita y popular… eres atlética, tienes muchos chicos guapos tras de ti. Solo una razón de peso haría que te acercarás a un no popular como yo.

-pues… si hay una razón de peso- confesó ella- desde hace mucho, has captado mi atención y al verte solo, aquí, me di el valor para acercarme…

Sokka agrandó los ojos de la impresión.

-¿tu? ¿En serio? ¿Querías hablarme? ¿Pero por que se te hacía tan difícil? Solo soy yo…

-pues es por esa razón- confirmó ella con convicción- como tú has dicho, tengo a muchos chicos viniendo a mí para hablar pero… yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acercarme por mi voluntad a uno, hasta ahora.

-ya veo…

Ella levantó la cabeza y le cogió las dos manos a Sokka quien sufrió un tremendo escalofrío ante ese suave toque.

-¿Sokka?

-¿sí?

-discúlpame por ser atrevida pero…- suspiró y lo miró de manera decidida a los ojos- ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

El corazón del guerrero dio un vuelco y sintió su mundo dar un giro de 360 grados.

Viendo que no contestaba Suki suspiró.

-sabía que era mala idea… pero que tonta soy- se levantó y cogió sus cosas de inmediato- discúlpame Sokka, de verdad, discúlpame.

Y corrió unos pasos lejos hasta que Sokka la detuvo.

-¡espera!

Ella sonrió de una manera confiada pero fingió seguir triste.

-¡No Sokka! Por favor no lo hagas por lastima… déjame irme con la dignidad que me queda…

-Suki- dijo instándola a darse la vuelta. Le sonrió de una manera tan dulce- me encantaría ir contigo.

-¿de verdad?

-en serio.

Se tiró a sus brazos inmediatamente y le besó la mejilla. Cosa que puso más rojo al guerrero.

-eres el mejor Sokka, de verdad… no te arrepentirás. Te lo juro que no.

Se alejó un poco de él.

-debo ir a escoger mi vestido… nos vemos luego.

Se alejó y dejó a Sokka ensoñado viéndola desaparecer entre los estudiantes. Todo en la mente se Sokka era paz y felicidad hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante. Se suponía que él iría con Toph al baile. ¡Espíritus! ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer ahora?

Caminando por el pasillo escolar, logró encontrar a la maestra tierra ciega guardando unos cuadernos. Suspiró intentando tomar la fuerza del aire necesaria y se acercó a ella.

-¿Toph?- preguntó.

Ella volteó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sokka!- exclamó y se inclinó a abrazarlo- ¿Qué sucede?

-necesitamos hablar- dijo con tono serio. La chica frunció el ceño, algo preocupada.

-¿Cómo que no iras al baile conmigo?- dijo ella algo molesta y levantándose de la banca en la que había estado sentada unos momentos antes. El aire golpeó su rostro, moviendo con suavidad sus cabellos.

-Toph yo…

-¡TOPH YO… QUE! ¿Qué?- gritó.

-lo siento pero…- ella no lo dejó terminar.

-pero ¿Qué clase de patán eres? ¿Qué tipo planta a su cita dos días antes del baile? ¿Quién?

-discúlpame si… solo que la situación se dio, lo siento. En serio que sí.

Toph asintió levemente sintiendo lagrimas inundar sus ojos. Le dio la espalda para que no la viera llorar.

-no importa- dijo resignada- nada interesa, en serio, que te vaya bien en el baile. Diviértete por mí.

Y salió corriendo dejando a Sokka sintiéndose culpable por la misma situación que él había provocado.

**XXXX**

Mientras tanto, Aang estaba sentado en uno de los lugares más lejanos del territorio escolar, intentando alejarse del bullicio del mundo y encontrar su paz interior.

Los acontecimientos anteriores lo tenían muy frustrado y abatido. Recordaba las risas, los gestos, los insultos, los golpes, la situación, el olor del aire, las miradas de pena que le mostraban algunos, la inutilidad, la debilidad. Recordaba cada parte, cada palabra dicha del momento que pasó anteriormente. Y eso lo hacía sentir enfermo y perdido.

Suspiró y cogió la única pertenencia de valor que cargaba consigo en ese momento. Su muy querido cuaderno. Aquel cuaderno que contenía lo más profundo y puro de su ser. Su verdadero talento.

Suspiró y abrió sus páginas revelando aquel contenido secreto, solo para él. Lloró y se abrazó con fuerza a uno de los pocos amigos que en realidad le quedaban.

Y entonces, sin darse cuenta alguien ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. A lo lejos, reflexionando sobre su decisión de ir al baile con Jet, se encontraba Katara.

Para ser sinceros, ella solo estaba buscando un poco de aire fresco para pensar pero en realidad el destino la sorprendió al ver que el avatar se encontraba sentado unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. Suspiró y lo vio con tristeza unos momentos, cuando su mente fue inundada por todas las imágenes del día anterior.

Pensó dar marcha atrás y alejarse pero al parecer sus pies no siguieron sus órdenes y, haciendo lo contrario, caminó hacia él de manera vacilante. Esperando que el joven por lo menos no corriera lejos de ella.

Estaba tan cerca de poner una mano en su hombro cuando, al parecer, el notó su presencia y dio vacilante la vuelta para encontrase de frente con ella. Vio los ojos del muchacho agrandarse y de pronto, todo él, empezó a entrar en pánico.

-disculpa que te molesté pero…- él no la dejó terminar.

-¡No!, discúlpame tú a mi por estorbarte. Yo ya me iba, de todos modos…- y cogió su planeador y sus cosas despegando varios metros en el aire.

-¿pero…?- se escandalizó Katara cuando vio que él se iba- yo solo quería… yo solo quería…

Se detuvo de hablar cuando él se fue junto a las corrientes de viento. Bajó la cabeza un poco triste por él y por pensar que ella lo incomodó de esa manera.

Se iba a dar la vuelta para marcharse cuando notó que el muchacho había dejado un curioso cuaderno sobre el lugar donde anteriormente estaba sentado. Lo cogió con cuidado y, como si la curiosidad fuera más fuerte que ella lo abrió.

Sabía que chismear en cosas ajenas estaba mal pero cuando vio su contenido agrandó la vista sorprendida.

¿Pero que era todo eso?

* * *

**N/A:** esto fue todo, no me maten que las respuestas estarán en los próximos capítulos. , muchas gracias a todos los que leen y están pendientes de la historia. En especial a:

**Maryel Tonks: **las respuestas de algunas de tus interrogantes está en este capítulo. La actitud de Katara hacia Jet también me fascinó pero, como sabrás, ese tonto tiene un gran poder de convencimiento, y a Katara le resultará complicado zafarse de él. Gracias por comentar.

**Nieve Taisho:** lamento tus momentos incómodos con tu hermana. Espero me perdones por eso. Supongo que te has llevado una sorpresa en este capítulo y no estás feliz con eso. Pero es para poner tensión a las cosas. Gracias por comentar.

**Katara 2323:** gracias por comentar. Sé que lo que le hicieron a Aang fue cruel pero es parte de la trama. Créeme cuando te digo que las cosas mejoraran para él.

**Nefertari Queen:** espero te haya gustado el capítulo y créeme que hay un buen Kataang y momentos Tokka para el final. Lo que hizo Katara fue sensacional pero lo del agua control lo dejaré para luego. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Harmony 30589: pues creo que lagunas de tus interrogantes han sido contestadas en este capítulo. Lo de Katara golpeando a jet con agua control no es una idea tan descabellada. Quizá para los próximos episodios. Nos leemos.

**Klan:** ojala te guste este capítulo y gracias por seguir tan pendiente de la historia. Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato con lo que le pasó a Aang pero era lago que tenía que hacer. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Galaxydragon:** gracias por el comentario y déjame decirte que tu historia me encanta. La tengo muy al pendiente.

**Pie:** Aang descubrirá su fuerza, pero necesita que alguien crea en él para creer en se mismo. Créeme que todo se estabilizará pronto. Gracias por comentar.

**Fan-avatar:** Gracias por los comentarios y por leer la historia. Me alegra que te gustara la actitud de Katara y espero le sigas tomando gusto a la historia. Nos leemos.

**ASUKA02:** el rayito de felicidad tendrá que esperar un poquito más para Aang. Pero llegará, tenlo por seguro. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas pendiente de la historia. Quedan más sorpresas que espero sean de tu agrado

_**Antes de irme les quería decir de la genial página que ha creado Nieve Taisho en honor a la pareja Tokka. El Tokka Club. Si se quieren dar cuenta de lo que pasa entren a su perfil y únanse. Es genial probar algo nuevo y habrá concursos, juegos y lo más genial retos. De hecho, hay uno en puerta que será decidido esta semana. Por favor, únanse a esto que es un proyecto grande.**_

Me despido al fin. Hasta el próximo capítulo


	8. Inesperadas Visitas

**AVATAR NO ES MIO…**

Ha pasado buen tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia, tan poco tengo excusas. Pero al fin la retomo nuevamente esperando sigan al tanto de ella.

* * *

**Capitulo#8:** Inesperadas Visitas.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- Preguntó Suki de repente a Katara, quien estaba distraída viendo con atención el cuaderno de Aang. La pelirroja estaba justo frente a la morena intentando ver el contenido del cuaderno que tenía Katara. La maestra agua inmediatamente lo cerró y se apoyó sobre él viendo con una sonrisa a Suki.

-¡Buenos días para ti también!- exclamó. Suki se rodó de ojos y se sentó a la par de su amiga con una cara de satisfacción tremenda. No le dio tiempo de preguntar qué pasaba cuando Harú entró hecho una fiera, con la cara roja y dirigiéndose de manera expresa a Suki.

-¿Cómo que no iras conmigo al baile?- reclamó, Furibundo.

-Pues lo que has oído, no iré contigo.

-¡Mientes!

-¿Qué motivo tendría para mentir?- se puso de pie y empezó a caminar justo alrededor del chico- ¡no me interesas! ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con tu zorra favorita y hacen una maravillosa pareja en el baile?

-Eso haré- repuso él. Dio unos cuantos pasos y volteó hacia ella nuevamente- te vas a arrepentir- miró a Katara, luego a Suki y salió.

La joven suspiró con satisfacción y volvió a sentarse a la par de su amiga. Katara la miraba con los ojos desenfocados y la boca desencajada. La pelirroja sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Pero… pero… pero que…- Katara buscaba articular las palabras- ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?

-Acabo de plantar a Harú antes del baile… ¿buena, eh?

-Pero si tú esperaste ir con él desde hace meses, no se te pudo pasar de la noche a la mañana…

-Hallé un nuevo prospecto…

-¿Quién?

-Tu hermano.

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No.

Katara analizó la cara de su amiga un buen momento y vio algo de malicia oculta en su mirada. Suspiró cansinamente.

-¿Qué pasó últimamente?

-Descubrí que los rumores son ciertos… Harú si me engañaba.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Ty Lee

-¿Y le piensas dar una lección? ¿Con mi hermano?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-algo así.

-Suki seremos muy amigas pero si algo le ocurre a mi…

-descuida, no haré nada contra tu hermano, aparte de hacerlo pasar la única mejor noche de su vida. Está en buenas manos, te lo garantizo- y le cerró el ojo.

Katara rodó de ojos y se levantó de su asiento- ¡como digas!- exclamó.

Suki la miró confundida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-a terminar de leer esto, te veo luego.

**XXXX**

Gyatso entró de manera tranquila a la habitación de Aang con un traje de gala perfectamente planchado y emperchado en sus manos. Estaba a punto de ponerlo en un lugar apropiado cuando se dio cuenta del estado del lugar. Era un completo desorden, como aquellos que se forman cuando un tornado pasa y daña todo a su paso.

No le dio tiempo de articular mas pensamientos pues Aang entró desesperado rebatiendo en la mochila y cama por un objeto. Decía algunas oraciones incoherentes y vociferaba buscando algo hasta debajo de su cama. Sudaba copiosamente y tenía en su cara una expresión frenética.

-Aang…- habló Gyatso calmadamente- Aang… ¿Qué te ocurre?

No supo realmente si el joven le contestó pero pudo distinguir entre balbuceos que su pupilo decía.

-cuaderno… perdí… hallar… mochila.

El monje dio un resoplido frustrado y se acercó al niño, agarrándolo por los hombros y deteniéndolo.

-cálmate… dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

-perdí mi cuaderno y no puedo, no puedo encontrarlo, por ningún lado, Gyatso, lo busco y no lo encuentro.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

El maestro aire pareció meditarlo un momento y se llevó la mano al mentón.

-bueno, ayer lo saqué en el colegio pero me vine rápidamente porque…- se detuvo a él mismo y agrandó los ojos asustado.

-Te has puesto pálido.

-me debo ir Gyatso.

-¿pero a dónde vas?

-al colegio.

-pero hoy no tienes clases- gritó.

-no importa.

**XXXX**

Katara entró a su casa suspirando y cerró la puerta tras ella. Dejó caer su bolso en el piso y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá más cercano. Se puso algo cómoda y volvió a abrir aquel cuaderno que la tenía bastante cautivada. Sintió unos pasos cerca de ella pero no se inmutó hasta que una voz suave y dulce la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿no pasarías hoy todo el día en la organización del baile?

-terminamos antes- contestó.

Kya sonrió y fue directo a sentarse con su hija.

-¿te encuentras bien?

Katara pareció pensarlo un momento y luego suspiró escandalosamente.

-eso creo.

-no era la respuesta que quería escuchar- la miró aprensivamente, mostrándole a Katara que podía continuar. Su hija pareció aceptar la invitación.

-solo estoy pensativa- se detuvo un momento- mamá, tengo una amiga que ha aceptado a alguien con quien ha soñado mucho tiempo tener una cita para el baile escolar. Pero han pasado acontecimientos últimamente que le han hecho pensar que quizá el chico que aceptó, no sea la persona con quien ella realmente tenga que ir.

Kya tomó la mano de su hija y dio con voz dulce.

-pues dile a tu amiga, que si cree que va al baile con la persona equivocada, no vaya con él- se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes agregar- sería una lástima que desperdicie un vestido tan bonito en la persona que no merece apreciarlo.

Katara vio a su madre desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta y volvió su atención al cuaderno de una manera más pensativa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien tocara a su puerta de manera constante. Se puso de pie y fue abrir, encontrándose a Jet con una sonrisa y porte confiado.

-¡Hola amor!- la saludó y rápidamente le dio un fugaz beso en los labios dejándola confundida.

Pasó a la casa sin siquiera pedir permiso y se acomodó en el sofá en el que anteriormente se encontraba sentada. Katara llegó junto a él, cosa que lo hizo sonreír aun más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- venía a entregarte esto- le tendió un largo y hermoso collar de plata que había visto en una tienda la semana pasada.

- recuerdo que me habías dicho que te gustaba y que lucía con tu vestido- Katara sonrió de manera nerviosa y agarró el collar con las manos temblorosas- lo compré para ti.

-no debiste.

Se encogió de hombros y dijo de manera galante- quise hacerlo.

Pasaron varios minutos incómodos hasta que él quiso nuevamente entablar conversación.

-también te venía a preguntar ¿a qué hora debo venir a recogerte mañana?

Katara tragó grueso y le contestó- en realidad mi padre quiere llevarnos a mi hermano y a mí al baile, no pude decirle que no así que, tendrás que esperarme allá.

El joven resopló de frustración pero pareció comprender la situación.

Entiendo, te esperaré en la entrada entonces- ella asintió enérgicamente y él se levantó y caminó rumbo a la puerta- ponte bonita, tendré más tiempo para esperar ver tu belleza.

-claro.

-adiós.

-adiós- se despidió ella

Entró de nuevo en su casa y vio a su mamá examinando el collar de Jet.

-¡Está hermoso!- exclamó- ¿te lo pondrás mañana?

-no sé- y emprendió la retirada por las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?

-a mi cuarto…

**XXXX**

En la casa de los BeiFong las cosas eran un caos. Toph no había salido de su cuarto desde la tarde anterior y sus padres intentaban desesperados la manera de animar a su hija.

La chica, que se encontraba acostada en su cama, tenía sus ojos en dirección a la pared. Se suponía que el hermoso vestido verde que había escogido su madre para el baile, estaba ahí. Se levantó y lo abrazó, llena de tristeza por haberse esforzado tanto para verse hermosa para él. Había quedado en nada y ahora pasaría la deshonra necesaria por llegar sola al baile.

Escuchó un leve sonido en su puerta y limpió con furia las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-si eres tu mamá, vete por el pasillo por el que has venido.

-soy El Duque.

-vete, porque tampoco a ti quiero escucharte.

Escuchó un pequeño sonido a ras de la puerta y luego la inocente voz de su amigo.

-pues me quedaré aquí sentado- declaró- pasaré frío si es necesario para que me hables.

La chica entonces rodó de ojos y se levantó de la cama para abrirle a su amigo.

Mientras Duque entraba a la habitación, Toph se tumbó nuevamente en la cama, escondiendo su cara entre las mullidas almohadas para evitar que él viera sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

El Duque sonrió cariñosamente y se sentó a la par de su amiga, poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-es por Sokka ¿no es así?

Toph asintió levemente.

-nunca creí que llorarías por un chico, en especial por uno que no te merece.

Toph no pareció reaccionar y Duque, como buen amigo que es, decidió seguir hablando.

-creía que el dolor sería un momento, pero luego te levantarías sobre él, como siempre lo haces.

Toph entonces levantó la cabeza de la almohada y sonrió levemente.

-esto…- dijo el joven limpiándole las lagrimas de la cara a su amiga- no combina con tu pálido rostro. Y esos ojos rojos- dijo viendo fijamente aquellos orbes blancos y fríos- no combinan con el vestido que tienes a tu lado. No pensabas ir al baile así ¿verdad?

-en realidad, aun no sé si voy a ir…

-¿entonces te atreverás a dejarme bailando solo?

Toph sonrió.

-¿me estas invitando?

-¿me estás diciendo que si?- contrarrestó él.

Ella asintió enérgicamente sonriendo y dijo con la misma voz de siempre.

-te haré el favor para que no vayas solo. Ya sabes que sería un gran honor que vayas conmigo. Ni tú te esperabas tremenda cita ¿verdad?

Él asintió divertido.

-nunca.

Hubo unos satisfactorios minutos de silencio.

-¡Está decidido!- exclamó él- Toph BeiFong, eres mi nueva cita para el baile escolar.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Si, No, déjenmelo saber. a dos capítulos para el final, los publicaré pronto, estén seguros.

Gracias por comentar a:

**Katara2323:** Muchas gracias por el comentario y por tu apoyo a esta historia. Disfruta el capitulo, nos leemos.

**ASUKA02:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu apoyo a esta historia. Ojalá y sigas al pendiente de la historia y que te haya gustado la relación de Toph y el Duque. Nos leemos, hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Klan:** lamento la tardanza pero espero que este capítulo valga la pena de al menos un comentario. Agradezco tu apoyo tanto con esta como con mis otras historias. Nos leemos.

**Fan-avatar:** Gracias por gustarte Teenage Dirtbag, no creí que la historia causara tanto impacto pero eso me alegra mucho. Katara está dudando de ir con Jet al baile por ese cuaderno pero el contenido no puedo revelarlo todavía.

**Nieve Taisho:** ¡Hola Amiga! Extraño tanto tus historias como tener comunicación contigo. Próximamente te estaré dejando comentarios. Pronto subiré una historia Tokka. Ojalá y te haya gustado la parte de Toph y El Duque. Próximamente pondré a Sokka. Nos leemos.

**GeraldCullenBlack:** Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho que te guste el Aang que he puesto en esta historia. Aunque tarde, estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.

Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos. Son grandes chicos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Felices Fiestas**


	9. Cada Singular Momento

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE.**

¡Feliz año nuevo 2013! Decidí publicar este capítulo el primer día de este año como mi bienvenida a ustedes a este nuevo comienzo. Espero sigan al pendiente de esta historia. Solo falta un capítulo que será subido pronto.

* * *

**Capitulo#9:** cada singular momento.

Aang volvió desencajado a su casa y se tumbó en la cama con pesadez. La luz de los últimos rayos de sol se coló por su ventana dándole una calidez tremenda en su cuerpo. Se sintió derrotado al notar que ninguno de sus esfuerzos pudo conseguir que encontrara el cuaderno. Y lo peor era la incertidumbre de no saber qué manos lo tenía en esos precisos momentos.

Iba a cerrar sus profundos ojos grises cuando Gyatso entró a su habitación con pasos lentos y cansados. Miró fijamente a su pupilo derrotado y suspiró con pesar. Se fue a sentar a su lado a la mullida cama.

Aang trató de apartar la mirada pero Gyatso lo detuvo rápidamente.

-¿recuerdas Aang cuando eras pequeño en los templos aires?

Aang se enderezó lentamente en la cama y asintió con duda.

-¿recuerdas el animado, dulce, aventurero y decidido chico que eras?

El joven volvió a asentir.

-¿recuerdas lo animado que estabas cuando nos mudamos a Ba Sing Se y esperabas hacer muchos nuevos amigos?

Volvió a asentir.

-¿sabes? Yo lo recuerdo cada momento y si hubiera sabido que cuando nos estableciéramos aquí se iba a borrar esa hermosa sonrisa que tenías, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Incluso si afectara tu entrenamiento como avatar. Creo que esto lo ha afectado más.

Aang lo miró sin saber que decir.

-supe lo que pasó en el colegio- comentó- y sé que fue duro pero no puedo creer que te afecte demasiado.

-¡Claro que no lo puedes creer!-exclamó furibundo- ¡No lo puedes creer porque a ti no te ha pasado!

-¿y llorando aquí acaso borras o superas lo que pasó?

El maestro aire no contestó.

-Aang, eso fue del ayer, y este momento de ahora es el hoy, ¿y que si los chicos del colegio se ríen de ti? Demuéstrales que lo has superado, que eres maduro. Al fin y al cabo ellos también superaran lo que pasó. Pero no solo por una mala experiencia te vas a echar a sufrir- Aang le sonrió a su maestro al escuchar esas palabras- o vas a gritarle a tu muy querido maestro.

-lo siento Gyatso.

-estas perdonado.

Hubo reconfortantes minutos de silencio en los que Aang por primera vez en estos días pudo sentir tranquilidad. Volvió a recostarse en la cama, esta vez obligando su cuerpo a descansar. En esos momentos de tranquilidad el anciano se dirigió al armario de Aang.

-¿no me vas a felicitar?- preguntó con una sonrisa- es una hazaña haber dejado este traje completamente perfecto para tu baile de mañana.

Aang lo miró con pesadez- aun no sé si voy a ir…

-¿estás bromeando verdad? No me pude haber esforzado para nada. Iras.

-Gyatso…

-claro que iras y quién sabe, eres alguien muy bueno. Te aseguro que después de todo lo que has pasado, los espíritus te recompensen con algo bueno. Ahora vamos, he cocinado una ensalada deliciosa que no voy a comerla solo.

**XXXX**

La mañana y tarde siguiente antes del baile escolar se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cada adolescente en su casa se preparaba para esa noche, para ese momento especial. Los chicos con sus trajes elegantes y su porte de caballeros y las mujeres con los vestidos de gala y los peinados elegantes.

Unos minutos antes de las diez de la noche Katara se observaba atentamente frente al espejo de su habitación, acomodándose los últimos pliegues de su vestido. Observó su figura atentamente en el espejo, repasando con sus manos su silueta.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que su madre entrara a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Katara la miró a través del espejo antes de voltear hacia a ella.

-¡Te ves hermosa mi amor!

-Gracias- contestó y caminó hacia su cama para ponerse un poco de perfume.

Kya entonces miró al collar que Jet le había traído a su hija, tumbado en un lado.

Lo cogió con cuidado.

-¿no te lo piensas poner?

-no… yo… um…- pareció pensarlo unos minutos- deseo que él me lo ponga en el baile- su madre se lo dio y Katara lo guardó en su cartera- Gracias. ¿Has visto a Sokka?

-en su cuarto- contestó.

-entonces ya voy para allá- se acercó a su madre y le regaló un enorme abrazo- nos vemos mas noche mamá.

Caminó despacio hasta el cuarto de su hermano y observó como él acababa de acomodar sus finas túnicas. Sonrió mucho al ver lo guapo que se veía. Lástima que Suki no apreciara al acompañante que tendría.

Sokka se llevó un gran susto al ver a su hermana sonriéndole pero se reacomodó a tiempo para que Katara no se riera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con cuidado.

-Suki tenía que terminar unos pequeños detalles del salón y me pidió que te dijera que te encontrará allá- Sokka cambió visiblemente su expresión y bajó su rostro notablemente- de todas formas- continuó la joven- no llegarás solo, Jet me dijo que no podía recogerme así que pensé que mi hermano tal vez podría.

-¿Por qué Jet no puede recogerte?

-asuntos familiares- dio con simplicidad. Luego volvió a preguntar- ¿me vas a llevar o qué? Se nos está haciendo tarde…

Sokka sonrió y se colocó su abrigo. Le hizo un gesto galante con la mano- vamos…

Katara le agarró el brazo para detenerlo- una cosa más…- agregó.

-¿Qué será eso?

Katara le sonrió misteriosamente.

-hermanita si es otro de tus planes…

-no son nada de planes locos Sokka- respondió ella- es más bien un buen gesto- en seguida sacó el hermoso y fino collar de su bolso dejando a Sokka con los ojos chispeantes- verás, compré esto para la hermanita de Jet. Pero hoy estaré tan ocupada con casi todo y además con Jet se me olvida mi alrededor que seguro terminaré por olvidar que se lo debo entregar y quedé con Jet enviárselo a su hermana esta noche.

-¿para que soy bueno, entonces?

-necesito que tú, en el primer momento libre que tengas esta noche se lo entregues.

Sokka asintió e iba a salir por la puerta pero Katara lo volvió a detener.

-y esta nota también…-dijo, pasándole un pequeño papel doblado.

Sokka la miró con escepticismo.

-es una dedicatoria- contestó ella- ahora sí, podemos irnos. Andando.

-Un minuto hermana- la detuvo Sokka en seco- ¿para que llevas ese cuaderno?- dijo apuntando al objeto que llevaba la joven en sus manos- que yo sepa vamos a una baile escolar, no a clases.

-Esto es para una de las chaperonas que anotará a todo el que se comporte mal- dijo con simpleza- ¿ahora si nos podemos ir?

Ya que…- contestó el guerrero, saliendo con su hermana por la gran puerta.

**XXXX**

Las afueras del gimnasio escolar estaban decoradas de gala. El comienzo del baile había ocurrido de maravilla y por las puertas podía verse la gran cantidad de chicos bailando, muchos platicando, la decoración, la música, todo estaba en orden.

Justo en las afueras del gimnasio estaba Jet con Harú. El primer joven se encontraba de lo más galante con el mejor traje, la mejor sonrisa y el mejor porte esperando a su cita, mientras el otro mostraba cara de enojo y de fastidio. Jet lo volteó a ver con simpatía.

-¡anímate Harú!- exclamó- no tener cita para el baile no es tan malo.

El otro resopló por lo bajo.

-lo dices porque tú si tienes pues Katara te perdonó- miró frustrado a todas las parejas riendo y bailando en la pista- no estaría en esta situación de no ser por Suki.

-como digas…

-y Ty Lee me rechazó. Esto es un fiasco, debí quedarme en casa.

Mientras estos dos estaban distraídos, Katara y Sokka llegaron juntos agarrados del brazo mostrándose deslumbrantes esa noche. Katara desde el primer momento vio a Jet y dio gracias a los espíritus de que él no se había percatado de su presencia. Sokka soltó a su hermana pues debían separarse en esos momentos.

-ahí está Jet hermana- y apuntó al joven discretamente- te observaré hasta que te reúnas con él.

Katara lo miró tranquilizadoramente.

-no es necesario- respondió- además, allá está Suki- y apuntó a la chica que se encontraba riendo escandalosamente con June cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos- no la quieres hacer esperar más ¿o sí?

Tienes razón- y acomodó sus túnicas galantemente- nos vemos luego hermanita…

-hasta pronto.

La chica suspiró al quedar sola y volteó hacia Jet nuevamente antes de caminar sigilosamente lejos de él, rumbo a las mesas acomodadas alrededor de la pista.

Sokka, sin embargo, caminó con paso seguro hacia Suki, llevando una pequeña cajita con un fino presente en sus manos. Se notaba que la chica estaba pasando un maravilloso momento pues reía de lo más escandalosamente posible con su amiga.

Iba a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla hasta que la pronunciación de su nombre de la boca de Suki hizo que se detuviera instantáneamente. Se colocó detrás de un pilar a fin de averiguar que comentaban de él.

-¡En serio creyó que querías venir con él!- rió June enormemente.

-Si- dijo Suki entre risas- en realidad es un verdadero estúpido al pensar que desde hace mucho tiempo yo quería acercarme a él.

La cara de Sokka decayó más de lo adecuado.

-ni siquiera quise entrar con él al salón para que los demás estudiantes no vieran mi desgracia.

June se carcajeó con más gusto.

-pero ni modo- dio con simpleza- este hermoso vestido merece lucirse aunque sea con una detestable pareja.

Y entonces Sokka no pudo contener su rabia y salió del pilar, sorprendiendo a las dos jóvenes. June se marchó disimuladamente dejando a Suki con una apenada sonrisa.

-Sokka- dijo de manera simpática- ¿quieres ponche?

El negó suavemente riéndose de sí mismo por imbécil.

-en realidad- aclaró- venía a darte esto- tiró la caja al piso con rabia- y a invitarte a bailar. Pero seguramente haría deslucir a tu hermoso vestido así que…- se alejó de ella con un gesto de mano yéndose al otro lado de la pista rápidamente no sin antes agregar- que se aprovechen muy bien juntos.

Suki entonces observó alrededor, viendo como todos la observaban con burla al ver que se había quedado sin pareja. Frustrada azotó un pie en el piso y caminó hacia las afueras del salón con paso agigantado.

**XXXX**

Zuko tampoco la estaba pasando de mejor manera que digamos. Había llegado un buen rato antes al baile y no había hecho más que beber interminables cantidades de ponche y caminar alrededor de la pista como sonámbulo.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes con pereza y siguió bebiendo del vaso medio lleno que tenía en sus manos mientras, con envidia, miraba a todos esos chicos sonriendo y bailando. Lo más frustrante de todo era que hasta su hermana había conseguido cita. Un joven llamado Chan que pertenecía a su clase de fuego control.

Suspiró nuevamente e iba a caminar por otro vaso de ponche cuando, por ir tan distraído chocó con alguien. Sintió un pequeño gruñido y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Mai, la chica gótica que lo tenía de cabeza.

La joven llevaba un largo vestido negro con algunos detalles rojos. Su pelo estaba recogido con mechones que cubrían sus ojos pintados en negro. Sus labios tenían una pintura rojo sangre, pero a su vista ella no dejaba de ser hermosa.

-¡ten más cuidado!- reclamó.

Él apartó la mirada con pena

-lo siento.

-no basta- exclamó.

Pero por alguna razón ninguno de ellos se movió y quedaron desde sus lugares viendo a la pista de baile con desdén. Ty Lee se encontraba bailando cariñosamente con un chico llamado Moo Shee, cosa que hizo que Mai se asqueara por sus cursilerías. Susurró algo bajo.

-aghhhhh… odio como se miran de melosos.

Zuko sonrió al escuchar eso y sin voltear a ella agregó:

-yo odio como se mueven…

-odio el vestido que está usando- agregó ella después.

-yo odio el traje de él- intervino Zuko.

-odio la decoración…

-odio la música…

-odio a aquella otra pareja…

-yo odio a esa otra también…

-y lo más importante- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- ¡odio este baile!

Y en seguida hubo silencio. Ambos se sorprendieron de sus propias palabras pero quedaron más asombrados por el momento. Lentamente voltearon su vista hacia el otro, maravillándose de aquel brillo que habían percibido en los ojos. Sintiendo pura afinidad se sonrieron y en seguida todo empezó a tomar sentido. Había química, y era innegable.

Mai observó a lo lejos una mesa totalmente libre y agregó sorprendiéndose a sí misma:

-quieres ir a sentarte conmigo para que platiquemos de las demás cosas que odiamos.

Zuko sonrió enormemente y le tendió el brazo a ella, quien lo aceptó con gusto.

-Me encantaría joven dama…

Ambos se alejaron sonriendo sin saber que eran observados por Aang en la distancia. El maestro aire se encontraba solo en una mesa con un pequeño vaso de ponche en sus manos. Había visto la conversación de Mai y Zuko y estaba más que feliz de saber que uno de sus amigos por lo menos pasaría bien la noche del baile.

Suspiró y azotó la servilleta que tenía en sus manos contra la mesa, recordando todos los sucesos de los últimos días. No supo en qué momento, sin saber que lo motivo a hacerlo, levantó su mirada de la mesa. Encontrándose a pocos metros a Katara caminando hacia él y con una sonrisa.

Con precaución volteó a ver hacia atrás para comprobar si la chica no estaba sonriendo a alguien más. Pero no había nadie. Intentó restregarse los ojos creyendo que era otro truco de su mente pero tampoco. Y lo peor, o mejor del mundo es que ella estaba ahora más cerca de él. ¿Mirándolo?

¿Podía ser?

* * *

¿Les gustó? Déjenmelo saber por sus comentarios. Sentí que debía una parte de Zuko, sin pensarlo mucho me salió y a la vez me dio risa. A un solo capítulo para concluir quisiera dar gracias por comentar a:

**Katara2323:** Para la reacción de Aang con el cuaderno falta esperar un poquito más. Te quería dar gracias por tus excelentes comentarios y por tus buenos deseos. Feliz año nuevo para ti.

**Kataang:** Gracias por comentar, ojala este capítulo te cause buena impresión. Feliz año nuevo.

**ASUKA02:** bueno, Sokka ya está empezando a verla feo. Pero para el Tokka hasta el próximo capítulo y con respecto a Aang y Katara, falta un poco mas. Disfruta la lectura. Feliz año nuevo.

**Maryel Tonks:** al principio estaba indecisa por la escena entre el Duque y Toph pero me alegra que haya gustado bastante. Suki se está portando muy mal pero en cierta parte, Sokka se lo merece. En el siguiente capítulo se responden tus dudas. Feliz año nuevo.

No quisiera despedirme sin antes agradecer a los lectores fantasmas, a los que siguen la historia y a los que la han agregado a favoritos, ustedes son grandes chicos.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Exactamente donde quiero estar

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE…**

¡Hola de nueva cuenta! ¿Qué tal la semana? Ojalá bien. Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el final de mi historia **"Teenage Dirtbag"** agradeciendo a cada uno de los lectores el apoyo y el tiempo que se han tomado en leerla e invitándolos a que estén pendientes de mis otros proyectos.

Espero este final sea de su agrado… les dejo sin más…

* * *

**Capitulo#10: **Exactamente donde quiero estar

Jet miraba a todos lados con impaciencia, buscando a su encantadora cita para el baile. La chica ya se había retrasado mucho y ya parecía un completo idiota en la puerta del salón y sin nadie por aparecer. El guapo joven se acomodó el saco negro y caminó hacia el interior dejando a Harú completamente solo.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos de haber puesto sus pies en el salón cuando vio a Sokka, el hermano de su novia, caminar frenéticamente de un lado al otro, completamente distraído. Corrió hacia él lo mas dignamente que pudo y lo paró en seco. Él joven moreno puso cara de completo disgusto cuando vio a su interceptor.

Jet comprendió el enojo del chico pero decidió desecharlo de inmediato.

-¿y tu hermana?- preguntó exigente.

Sokka frunció el ceño sin comprender el por qué de la pregunta pero luego, interpretando mal la situación, se acordó que no le había dado a Jet el paquete que le entregó su hermana y definitivamente esta era la oportunidad. Inmediatamente lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo entregó de manera rápida.

-¡Oh si!- exclamó- me ha dicho que te entregue esto.

Jet miró con curiosidad al paquete y luego al joven. Pero, para su mayor disgusto, Sokka estaba observando a la nada, encandilado y sin seguir prestándole atención lo rodeó para poder avanzar a una parte determinada del gimnasio.

Sin remedio, encontrándose solo nuevamente y con la incertidumbre de no saber que había causado el retraso de su cita, desenvolvió el diminuto paquete.

Sus ojos se llenaron de indignación cuando, al terminar de abrirlo descubrió que lo que Katara le había mandado era el collar que él acababa de regalarle. Junto al collar estaba una pequeña nota, un papelito que con pocas palabras le aclaraba todo lo que estaba pasando.

"_Es lindo… pero no. Regálaselo a alguien que lo merezca, seguro en el baile habrá más de una dama que quiera ser tu pareja."_

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y algo de perplejidad emprendió su retirada del gimnasio, tirando con fuerza y rabia el paquete recibido en una papelera.

**XXXX**

Sokka rodeó a Jet algo ensoñado, justo detrás de Jet, a varios metros, pero aun ahí, se encontraba la persona con quien él realmente tenía que haber ido al baile escolar. Parecía una aparición. Una impactante, hermosa y casi cruel aparición. De esas que parecían irreales y que tenías miedo que desaparecieran.

No supo la confianza que tuvo en esos momentos, solo sabía avanzar hacia a la joven con paso seguro. Ella se encontraba ahí, sola, sin nadie a su alrededor, mirando perdidamente hacia la nada, con aquel vestido verde, lujoso y largo. Aquel vestido que le ajustaba bien la cintura y otros lugares adecuados dándole una figura increíble, con aquel pelo negro como el ébano bien arreglado, con aquellas joyas, algo modestas que no opacaban su belleza, sino que la resaltaban.

Y estando ahí, tan cerca de ella, casi siendo capaz de absorber todo su aroma se dio cuenta del grandísimo y estúpido error que había cometido. No podía dejar de llamarse idiota en su mente y comprendería si Toph lo miraba y le volteaba la cara. Pero sentía en el aire que esta era su noche, la que estuvo esperando desde inicio de año, la que planeó cuidadosamente desde entonces. Y no podía dejar de sentir gracioso el hecho de que ahora, no era Suki quien hacía que se babeara por completo. Era Toph, la chica que ruda, que por completo, nunca creyó que cautivaría su corazón.

Y entonces a pocos centímetros de ella, estiró su mano y la posó delicadamente sobre su hombro derecho.

Ella se sobresaltó casi de inmediato y poniendo completa atención a su alrededor, con su tierra control, pudo identificar a su acompañante. En ese preciso instante la joven frunció el ceño con determinación, buscando la manera de marcharse solo para ser detenida por Sokka.

-Por favor Toph solo…- sintió un nudo en la garganta y carraspeó duro para romperlo- solo… necesito hablar contigo.

-¿¡para que!?- se exaltó la joven- para restregarme en la cara lo maravillosa y bonita que es tú cita.

-no…. Claro que no, yo solo…

Pero calló abruptamente al observar que ya varias personas, chismosas por demás decir, estaban pegando bien el oído a la conversación. Suspiró y miró hacia la joven con determinación.

-¿podríamos conversar en el jardín?

Toph pareció dudarlo un poco pero en seguida asintió pensativamente antes de dejar ser guiada por Sokka.

Justo lejos, en las sombras, con dos bebidas en sus manos, el Duque los observaba con algo de tristeza; pena que aumentó cuando los dos jóvenes desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

El jardín se miraba a esas horas de la noche muy hermoso. Estaba muy bien iluminado. La fuente de agua que nunca estaba funcionando convenientemente estaba en su mayor apogeo esa noche y las flores, bien cuidadas y elegantes daban cierta comodidad al lugar.

Cuando llegaron a una zona algo apartada del bullicio de la música y la gente volvieron a enfrentarse. Pero, a sorpresa de lo que creyeron, el silencio que reinaba el lugar era insoportable. No era porque faltaran palabras. Claramente Toph tenía más de una docena de insultos para su acompañante así como Sokka un trillón de disculpas.

El silencio era porque ninguno de ambos sabía por donde comenzar.

Así, el primero que quiso hablar, fue el moreno. Respiró una gran cantidad de aire para saber por dónde comenzar.

-yo te quería decir que lo siento- dijo humildemente y bajó su vista al suelo por la pena- estaba tan obsesionado por la popularidad, el respeto e incluso por Suki que me fui perdiendo a mí mismo y en el camino, también a quienes realmente me importan.

Toph seguía ahí con la cara sin expresión alguna y con los brazos cruzados, como invitándolo a continuar. Pero para Sokka no había invitación alguna porque realmente necesitaba desahogarse y si ese momento no era ahora, quien sabe cuando iba a ser.

-no te sorprendas pero de no ser porque Zuko y Aang son demasiado considerados y me quieren ya me habrían dejado. E incluso, después de lo que esos malnacidos le causaron a Aang no me puse a pensar si lo que Suki me proponía era broma y luego, persiguiendo mi sueño de popularidad terminé cambiando lo asombroso por nada.

Cuando concluyó de decir esas palabras la cara de Toph mostró un leve rastro de perdón y simpatía a su presencia. Pero fue tan leve que parecía nunca haber estado ahí. Sokka entonces se acercó más a ella y pronunció casi en un suspiro:

-te quiero Toph y tuve que pasar por todo esto para darme cuenta que eres lo que necesito, lo que quiero. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, realmente no lo merezco, pero si me dejas ser tu escolta para este baile prometo ganarme eso a lo que he perdido derecho, ¿Qué dices?

La joven sonrió dulcemente un momento antes de levantar su mano derecha y como única respuesta darle de presentación un dedo medio bien sólido. Sokka abrió la boca en estado de shock mientras observaba a la joven enderezarse, mostrar una sonrisa triunfante y caminar altivamente hacia el gimnasio.

La joven se detuvo en la puerta y con sus pies, a través de las vibraciones de la tierra se dispuso a buscar a el Duque por todo el salón. Al fin pudo encontrarlo, sentado de manera perezosa en una de las tantas mesas del lugar.

Al ver la llegada de su cita dejó la vista triste y desinteresada que mostraba antes y se levantó casi de inmediato.

-pensé que estarías con Sokka…- pronunció con voz triste.

-Nah…- dijo con un gesto de mano- él no es tan interesante… por cierto, ¿creí que traerías bebidas?

El joven se sonrojó al recordar que por la frustración las había tirado.

-si quieres voy por más- ofreció.

-no… ya se me quitó la sed…

En esos momentos empezó a tocar una música algo lenta y la atmosfera cambió entre los dos para tornarse cómoda. Con un valor que hasta la misma Toph desconoció pronunció:

-ya que tú nunca me pediste… ¿bailas?

Teo sonrió y con algo de dulzura tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas, susurrando muy dulcemente que no le encantaría de otra forma.

Con esa nueva seguridad, los dos muy sonrientes se adentraron en la pista para tener su primera ronda de baile de la noche.

**XXXX**

Katara no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera desenfocado cuando Aang posó su vista en ella. Aquella mirada gris penetrante, en la que no se había fijado antes, la recorrió de pies a cabeza como si ella fuera una aparición. Apretó el cuaderno que llevaba ingeniosamente escondido cuando estaban mucho más cerca y con cuidado se aseguró que él no lo viera aun. Si descubriera que ella tenía realmente eso tan privado saldría corriendo de histeria.

Ahora estaban frente a frente. Ambos jóvenes viéndose de manera encandilada y asombrada. Si les hubieran dicho hace semanas que estarían en esa posición se habría reído. Ni en sus sueños se habían enfrentado pero ahora lo hacían en un baile. Ironía de la vida. Y quizá era eso lo que necesitaban, ironía, aquella que hiciera que el mundo diera pasos de una manera loca por una sola vez, porque en realidad, necesitaban esa locura. Por una noche sentirse parte de algo que no era la monotonía de la vida.

El corazón de Aang ensordecía sus oídos y se preguntó si ella escuchaba aquel corazón latiendo desenfocado solo por ella. Nunca pensó estar cerca de aquellos ojos, como el océano, tan bonitos y en realidad quería pellizcarse discretamente para saber si aquel momento era cierto.

Pero asustarla o cometer una estupidez y ahuyentarla no era lo que él quería aunque por el momento, en aquel encantador momento solo necesitaba saber lo que ella buscaba ahí.

Katara notó la duda en el joven y empezó a moverse más cerca, para poder expresarse con claridad y para hacerle saber lo que quería.

-dibujas muy bonito- pronunció. Cosa que hizo que el avatar abriera los ojos perplejo y confundido- seguro lo que he dicho te parecerá raro veras…- y se sintió nerviosa, nunca se había sentido nerviosa antes y al verlo ahí, ¡por los Espíritus!, casi salió corriendo lejos. Pero ya estaba ahí y no había marcha atrás- estuve viendo algunas cosas, en realidad ni yo me explico cómo fue a parar a mis manos, el punto es que captas a las personas, a cada uno, más de lo que ellos pueden captarse a sí mismo.

Aang se sorprendió por esas palabras y se sentía muy pero muy confundido. Sabía que de alguna manera ella terminaría de explicarse.

-me dibujaste de una manera muy bonita- señaló- me encanta como dibujaste mis ojos, como captaste el medio que me rodea, feliz y segura…-su voz se fue apagando mientras pronunciaba esto- pero me entristecí un poco al saber que no era yo. Porque yo nunca me siento tan bonita cuando estoy con ellos. En realidad me siento insegura por eso soy como soy y hago cosas que me hacen ver fría y antipática- se detuvo nuevamente para buscar las palabras-así que… por un momento me puse a pensar que en esta escuela todos tienen diversas opiniones de la gente, unas malas y otras buenas pero me encanta saber que he visto la opinión buena, expresada de una forma tan hermosa.

Sacó el cuaderno a vista pública y Aang en ese momento se pudo sentir aliviado al observar que era ella y no otro mal intencionado el que había encontrado el objeto.

-al principio dudé en leerlo- pronunció- más cuando en la portada dice que solo deben leerlo adolescentes basuras. Rápidamente deseché la idea y lo abrí pues me acordé que yo también soy una adolescente basura. Diciendo todo lo que tenía que expresar creo que esto te pertenece- le entregó el cuaderno y Aang lo aceptó de manera dubitativa- si decides seguir dibujando, enséñamelos alguna vez, me encantaría ver qué haces.

En ese momento ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa intima y como descubriendo la magia entre ellos Aang se levantó de su asiento para enfrentarse cara a cara con ella. Tomó su mano y se acercó pocos centímetros para poder hablar en privacidad.

-de haber sabido que esto ocurriría lo hubiera olvidado en tu casillero antes.

Katara se rió de la broma y Aang no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de saber que él la había hecho reír.

-¿estás segura de esto?

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido

-a que… estoy en la escala más baja de perdedor, si andas conmigo pasará lo mismo…- Aang se entristeció de la cruel realidad de saber que aun siendo el avatar él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella pero en ese momento Katara tomó su mentón para obligarlo a mirarla y puso su mano en su mejilla a manera de caricia.

-creo que podré soportarlo, como ya te dije, también me considero una adolescente basura.

-Pero aun así…- dijo algo inseguro. Katara lo detuvo antes de que pudiera continuar, agarrando ambos lados de su cara y obligándolo a mirarla, contagiándole su seguridad.

-¡Aang!- dijo de manera segura- Yo estoy exactamente donde quiero estar…

Como se quedaron un momento ahí, en silencio cómodo, frente a frente, la música cambió y era una balada lenta y romántica, muchas parejas bailaban abrazados en la pista y por un momento Aang quiso hacer lo mismo.

Hizo una formal pero dulce invitación a Katara y por un minuto ya se encontraban caminando al centro de la pista.

A lo lejos el avatar pudo ver como Zuko levantaba su pulgar en alto, felicitándolo y como los demás le sonreían y le daban felicitaciones con la mirada. Por primera vez desde aquel día de su humillación pudo sentirse vivo y con su espíritu en paz y lo mejor era sentir la electricidad que corría por sus manos al contacto de ellas con la cintura de Katara. Sintió como ella le rodeaba el cuello y como ese pequeño gesto lo envió directamente al paraíso.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó entre gesto y gesto, pequeñas caricias con las manos y con su frente pegada a la de ella, dándoles satisfacción, solo supo en el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto que aquello era real y que no le habría gustado que fuera de otra forma. Poco a poco empezaron a cercarse, buscando a sellar sus labios con los de la persona amada, tan cerca, tan cerca de que sus labios rozaran que se sorprendió que al cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar, algo golpeara su cara.

Aang de inmediato abrió sus ojos para ver todo negro y un objeto cálido y blando posado de manera cómoda en su cara. Se lo quitó de encima con desesperación para encontrarse en su cama, con las sabanas sobre su cuerpo y con un Sokka y un Zuko algo apurados y molestos recoger sus ropas de la habitación.

Frunció el ceño, molesto y confundido gritó a todo pulmón.

-pero… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-nos quedamos dormidos…- explicó Zuko algo nervioso- no terminamos el proyecto.

-pero ¿de qué hablan chicos?- estaba algo confundido- el día después del baile nunca hay clases.

Sokka y Zuko se detuvieron muy confundidos.

-¿baile?- preguntaron ambos.

-no se hagan- reclamó molesto- lo que aun no me explico es como llegué aquí. ¿Me vinieron a dejar ustedes? No recuerdo haber tomado ¿y Zuko que paso con Mai? ¿Y yo a qué hora fui a dejar a Katara? ¿Acaso se fue sola?- preguntó el maestro aire visiblemente preocupado.

Y entonces, de nueva cuenta, Zuko y Sokka voltearon a verse, esta vez para soltar risotadas enormes que los hicieron caer y rodar en el suelo desconsolados. Se detuvieron un momento para ver al confundido Aang antes de volver a reír nuevamente.

-me parece que solo estabas soñando amigo…- dijo Sokka limpiándose una lagrima del ojo.

Aang frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, exasperado.

-¡claro que no! ¿Acaso no recuerdan?

-¿recordar qué?

-pues lo que ocurrió las últimas semanas… me anunciaron que yo soy el avatar y todo el colegio enloqueció y me jugaron una broma pesada que me hizo estar en ridículo días enteros pero los tres nos estábamos preparando para el baile y al final… Tú, Zuko… lograste ir con Mai y Sokka desperdició su oportunidad con Toph y ella lo rechazó de la manera más terrible y…

Se detuvo pues sus amigos no parecían escucharlos, riéndose más de lo debido. Zuko logró calmarse y comenzó a explicarse.

-en primer lugar Aang sobre quién es el avatar lo anuncian hasta el próximo año. Tú apenas tienes quince, aun no tienes la edad para ser el avatar y que definitivamente entre los nómadas aires hay más candidatos competentes que tú para el puesto. En segundo lugar yo nunca saldría con Mai porque ella me odia y además es gótica y me asusta y en tercer lugar, ¿Sokka y Toph? ¡Por favor!

-si amigo… mi interés es Suki y definitivamente yo nunca sería rechazado por Toph.

Aang entonces empezó a caer en la verdad y se tumbó sobre la cama algo frustrado.

-entonces nada de lo que pasó es real…- suspiró llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-definitivamente, mi hermana nunca saldría contigo- Dijo Sokka antes de recibir un almohadazo por parte de Zuko en la cara.

-¡Chicos, el desayuno está listo!- Gritó Gyatso desde la cocina.

¡Yummi! Desayuno- Sokka se llevó las manos al estomago- vístete Aang, te esperamos abajo.

Una vez que ambos se fueron Aang volvió a suspirar, levantándose con pesar y haciendo su cama a como era acostumbrado todas las mañanas. Se vistió con sus túnicas habituales y volteó a su escritorio, solo para encontrar a su muy querido cuaderno de dibujo en una pila de libros. Sonrió mientras tomaba su mochila y recordaba que por una vez en sus sueños ella había sido suya. Con cuidado cerró la puerta de su habitación para poder desayunar e irse a la escuela.

Aquella escuela donde estaba ella, la más popular. Y donde él solo era considerado Aang, un maestro aire y Nerd. Donde solo era, **"Un Adolescente Basura".**

* * *

**N/A:** por favor no me maten solo que este final se me ocurrió de improvisto. Y espero el gesto de Toph hacia Sokka no los haya ofendido. Pero debo admitir que si a mí me hicieran lo mismo que le hicieron a Toph y después solo vinieran a pedirme disculpas como si con eso arreglaran las cosas, yo haría lo mismo.

Toda la historia fue un sueño de Aang lo cual podría ser cierto porque si leen toda la trama, termina en pocas horas. En mi parecer toda la noche de sueño de Aang.

Espero este capítulo les gustara y les dejara una buena impresión del final de la historia. No me quiero despedir sin antes darles mis agradecimientos a todos los que leen la historia. Por ustedes es que pude finalizar esta historia y puedo seguir adelante con las demás,

Gracias a todos los que comentan, gracias por dejarme sus opiniones y animarme con sus buenos deseos. Espero este capítulo, al igual que los demás merezca un review, incluso si es el de despedida, déjenme saber lo que piensan.

Gracias a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y los que la siguen porque también son parte de este proyecto y es importante para mí que la hayan incluido entre sus historias favoritas.

Y muchas gracias a los lectores fantasmas, ustedes son importantísimos y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

Cualquier sugerencia para mis otros proyectos, como futuros, estoy encantada de recibirlos. Después de todo yo escribo para ustedes y me gustaría saber lo que piensan o esperan de mis próximas historias.

Ahora sí, me despido, no sin antes decirles que escuchen nuevamente la canción a despedida. Es especial el tiempo que invertí en esta historia…

Gracias nuevamente.

Se despide.

**Katitabender**


End file.
